My Shadow of Light: Oneshot collection
by Raven's Shadow of Light
Summary: NEW SHOT! AU fic Raven is the optimistic happy go lucky jokester of the team and Beast Boy is the moody Goth animal changeling.
1. A Night In Titan's Tower

Hey everyone how's it going? This is just something that popped into my head while I was babysitting my two sisters. (screams in the background then abrupt silence) they must have killed each other (shrugs) All well not my problem. Anyway it's an oneshot about BB and Raven so enjoy!

Raven sighed and rolled over one more time trying to fall asleep. But she couldn't no matter what. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were all gone. They had decided to visit the Titans East while Beast Boy and she stayed behind to watch the city. She knew they were picked mainly because 1) Starfire wanted to get to know Bumble Bee better 2) Robin didn't want to be separated from Starfire 3) she didn't want to go in the first place and 4) he wanted her and Beast Boy to 'bond'

"Ya like that will ever happen." she growled to herself. After a few more minutes she got up and padded across her floor. Maybe some tea would help her sleep. She was dressed in her black silk pajamas. A black spaghetti strap top that was purposely cut a little above her pants. Her pants flared out covering all over her feet and they hung at her hips gracefully.

Raven smiled breathing in the sweet sent of the herbal tea. It always calmed her down and made her feel relaxed. Suddenly the doors hissed open and she screamed slightly

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled throwing the figure against the wall harshly there was a loud grunt then a familiar voice yelled

"Raven put me down! I'm not a burglar for heaven's sake!" Raven blushed heavily as she set Beast Boy down on the sofa next to her

"Sorry." she said quickly then glared at him angrily "You scared me to death!" the changeling chuckled slightly

"Score one for BB. I got you apologize and admit you were scared all in once sentence."

"It was two you nitwit." Raven snapped. Her tea pot whistled shrilly and she got up to pour some tea for herself

"So what brings you down here at two in the morning?" Beast Boy asked after she sat back down

"I should ask you the same question." Raven replied blowing the steam off her drink

"I couldn't sleep and I figured some food would help."

"Is that your answer to everything? Food?" Beast Boy snorted and Raven's face twitched as a ghost of a smile played over her lips

"No it's not. So you couldn't sleep either?" Raven shrugged and finished off her tea. Normally it made her drowsy at night but it only seemed to wake her up now

"Well I don't think I'm going to sleep anytime soon. I hate it when this happens." she grumbled pulling her legs underneath herself and rising into the air

"Aw Rae, do you have to meditate? We've got the whole Tower to ourselves and that's all you want to do?" Raven bit her lip slightly. She had meditated almost all day so there really was no need for it but still…

"Alright can you think of something better to do?" Beast Boy's face turned slightly distant while Raven got up and poured some chips and pretzels into a bowl for them to snack on. She carried it back out and Beast Boy saw her outfit. His mouth dropped slightly

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Raven said sharply as she sat down on the sofa. He shook his head slightly

"I thought you wore your leotard to bed." Raven frowned and looked him over. He was wearing a forest green muscle shirt that matched his hair and black flannel pants like hers

"And I thought you wore spandex to bed. Guess we both thought wrong." she replied picking out a pretzels and eating it. Beast Boy pulled one out and ate parts off then perched it on his nose like a pair of spectacles then started imitating Mad Mod

"Ello my duckies. Shall we begin class? You really shouldn't mess with such dangerous spells Raven dear you could hurt yourself." Raven almost smiled then it disappeared rapidly as he finished his sentence and she looked down. Beast Boy sensed he had done something

"What's wrong Rae?"

"Nothing." she replied a little too quickly. He touched her arm gently and she looked up at him

"Please tell me?" Raven looked down once more before answering

"You just reminded me of how… Malchior talked to me. Always complimenting me or telling me how well I was learning." tears sprang into her eyes and she stopped talking

"Forget about him Rae. He was a jerk. If you ask me he deserves to be cursed and stuck in that stupid book." Raven smiled slightly.

Soon after the two were eating and talking about anything that came to mind and it became almost like a game. Someone would ask a question then the other would answer and so on and so on

"Okay so do you think that Cy could like Jinx?" Beast Boy questioned. Raven frowned slightly then gave the question some thought

"I suppose so. I never really thought about it. But every time we fight them he steers away from Jinx." she shrugged "So do you think she could be a good guy if she wanted to?"

"She'd be an awesome fighter I know that. And I gotta admit she is pretty hot." he flushed as Raven cocked an eyebrow "Hey I'm a guy I'm allowed to think that." he said defensively

"I never said you weren't." Raven replied eating a chip

"Okay I'm getting bored let's play Truth or Dare." Raven looked skeptical and he turned into a kitten with large eyes and gave her 'The Face'. For some reason the others could ignore him but Raven was unable to

"Fine but I don't see how it'll be very much fun with only two people."

"Who cares? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Raven replied looking bored. Beast Boy tapped his chin then snapped his fingers as an idea came to him

"Do you think Robin will ever ask Star out?" Raven shrugged

"I don't know but if they don't soon I'm going to scream. They flirt non stop and it drives me insane." the changeling chuckled "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to…" she tapped her lip trying to think of something. Nothing came to mind "Can't you pick truth?"

"Fine. Just ask something." Raven smiled slightly

"Have you ever kissed anyone besides your family?" Beast Boy cocked his head slightly and shook his head after a moment

"No I haven't. I guess everyone wonders what it's like though. I do. My mom said that me thinking it was gross was silly. She told me that it's to show a special girl how much I really care for her. I didn't really understand then but now I do."

"Wow, that's pretty deep… for you." Beast Boy chucked a pillow at her halfheartedly then smirked

"Ya I guess you're right. So Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Raven shook her head

"No. Partly because no one tried and partly because I'm a little afraid of what might happen. Even with Trigorn gone my emotions are still dangerous."

"What do you mean no one ever tried?" Raven shrugged

"I never tried either. I'm just not that kind of person although I guess I've wondered about it too. Most guys don't want a Goth for a girlfriend unless they're Goth too."

"You're not Goth. You just dress in dark clothes." Raven shrugged again then looked at the empty chip bowl. She picked it up and carried it into the kitchen for a refill and Beast Boy followed

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Raven set the bowl of snacks down and turned to look up at Beast Boy 'Since when is he taller than me?' she wondered

"It's not your turn." she replied. The changeling rolled his eyes then grabbed a soda and a bottle of water as Raven took the snacks into the living room

"Okay so go so I can ask."

"But I might pick Dare." Raven pointed out unscrewing her bottled water. Beast Boy made a face then plopped down on the sofa

"Truth or Dare." Raven asked. She was starting to enjoy the game. The green teenager tapped his lip

"Truth I guess."

"What's your real name?" Beast Boy flushed brightly and he looked at his feet trying to hide his face

"Come on Rae. It's embarrassing." she grinned evilly and he sighed in defeat "It's Garfield Mark Logan. My parents always called me Gar."

"Rachel Angela Roth." Raven whispered

"Huh?"

"That's my real name. My mother's name on Earth was Angela before she ran away and got caught up with Trigorn." she spat the name out hatefully "In Azarath they called her 'Arella' which means messenger angel."

"I think Rachel's a pretty name. My mom said if they ever had a girl they'd want to name her that. But they never did get to."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy rarely talked about anything before his time with the Titans. None of them did and that was alright with everyone

"My parents died in a boating accident. I was nine." Raven touched his shoulder gently

"That must've been hard."

"Ya, it was. Who wanted to adopt a green nine year old anyway?" Raven could hear the bitterness in his voice. Then he smiled. It was a small thoughtful smile instead of his normal goofy one

"But I guess I kinda was adopted by you guys. Rob and Cy are like brothers we argue so much." Raven chuckled behind her hand "Star's like a older teenage sister ya know?" he shook his head and sipped some soda

"What about me?" Beast Boy almost gagged on the soda. He set it down quickly and looked at her

"Um… well you're like my best girl friend Rae. I mean I can really talk to you without worrying about you teasing me. And I really enjoy hanging out with ya."

"Oh." was all the half demon said. Beast Boy felt as if she was disappointed about something. He racked his brain for a moment. He turned into a cat and curled up in her lap. She stroked his back absently causing him to purr in satisfaction

"It's your turn." she said setting him down on the floor. He turned back to normal

"Truth or Dare?" Raven pondered for a moment

"Dare." much to her surprise Beast Boy looked nervous and antsy. He sat back down on the sofa a little closer than normal. He didn't say anything and neither did she. Rain had started falling gently against the windows

"Rae, if I told you something and you didn't like it would we still be friends?"

"Of course." Raven said curious at what he getting at. Beast Boy suddenly leaned in and planted a gentle sweet kiss on her lips. Instead of pulling away he stayed there waiting for her reaction.

Raven closed her eyes savoring the feeling. Everything fell away. How could she have not seen this? His glances and attempts to make her happy. He was constantly retrieving her from the darkness and bringing her back to the light. After a long moment her mind woke up and she put her arms around his neck. She could feel surprise radiating off him but ignored it. He smelled strange and wonderful all at once. Almost like the earth. There was an under sent of mint and tofu as well. After a longer time they both pulled away and stared at each other

"Come here Rae." his voice wasn't demanding but she obeyed anyway. She scooted closer to him to the sofa and looked up into his large green eyes

"What?" his hand brushed over her face gently making her blush

"Did you really mean that or was it just a spur of the moment thing?" Raven smiled

"I really meant it." he grinned in relief and gave a small noise of surprise when the girl pressed her lips to his once more. He relaxed after a moment and wound his arms around her waist. He had dreamed about this for so long.

Raven sighed as she pulled away. Beast Boy looked down at her and smiled. She returned it

"So, are we going out?" Raven rolled her eyes

"What do you think genius?" Beast Boy grinned and tucked her head under his chin. Raven nestled herself into his chest and felt her eyelids droop. Ya, Robin was definitely right. They would bond.


	2. Late Night Swim

_Late Night Swim_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans_

_Beast Boy and Raven are complete opposites. They have nothing in common what so ever. Will a late night conversation might make them change their minds?_

Beast Boy climbed the stairs to the roof as quietly as he could. He hugged a towel to his chest. He stepped over the spot that creaked and opened the door. A gust of night air flooded his nostrils. He smiled and walked over to the large Olympic sized swimming pool Cyborg had installed two months ago. Ever since then he had swam in it whenever he couldn't sleep (in other words almost every night). It tired him out and kept him in relatively good shape for training. He tossed the green towel over the pool chair and dived in.

Raven tossed and turned in her bed then sat up panting. She looked around the room peering into the shadows as if she was searching for some creature lurking in the dark corners

"I really need to redecorate." she whispered laying back down trying to fall back to sleep. But it was no use. Her nightmare kept coming to mind. She got up and threw her cloak on over her shoulders. Maybe a walk around the roof would help clear her senses. She paused and opened her closet once more. Or even better a swim would definitely tire her out.

Beast Boy did a handstand and popped out on the surface shaking his head and sending water droplets flying everywhere

"Dude Cyborg is awesome for getting this thing." he said to himself. There was a soft squeak from the pool side. If not for his large elf like ears he wouldn't have heard it.

Raven was standing by a chair looking at him with a barely visible blush on her face. Her blue cloak was wrapped around her body and Beast Boy guessed she had been meaning to come and meditate

"Hey Raven. Um… I can leave if it'll help you concentrate better." Raven looked down at her feet

"Actually I was going to swim a little." she whispered. Beast Boy grinned and swam over to the shallow water. He stood and looked up at the half demon

"Well then hop in." he said. Raven turned away and undid her cloak. She was wearing a black speed suit with dark silver stripes down the sides and dark blue straps. Beast Boy couldn't help but stare.

Raven slid into the water trying to ignore Beast Boy and relax. It was impossible with him staring at her

"Never knew you swam." Raven shrugged and did a small dive under the water

"It's not really swimming. It's more like flying under water." she said wiping her eyes free of water

"That's cheating." he complained. Raven rolled her eyes and relaxed in the warm water. Several crickets sounded far below them enhancing the silence. Beast Boy cleared his throat awkwardly

"So… couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that." Raven whispered remembering her nightmare. She shivered despite the warm water and comfortable night air

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" Raven hesitated and looked at the changeling in the eye. His face held concern and understanding and… since when in the world had he gotten taller that her?

"Well…" suddenly her nightmare came poring out. How she had seen her friends killed by Trigon and how she had been helpless to stop him. Beast Boy listened in silence. When Raven stopped he shook his head and sat on the steps leading into the pool

"He's gone Rae. You don't have don't worry about that anymore. It's over and done with."

"I know, but I lived my whole life in fear of him and it's just hard to let go of that." Beast Boy nodded then glanced at her sideways

"Well I think you've been handling everything great. I mean it's gotta be hard since you've always locked your emotions away your whole life." Raven nodded again then slipped into the water and swam away. Beast Boy stayed on the steps watching the moon silently

"Beast Boy? You okay?"

"Hm? Ya I'm fine just thinking." Raven gave a rare smile and got up to sit on a pool chair

"Make sure you don't sprain anything." Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air as if he was asking for patience

"I get nothing but grief from you people." Raven rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. Beast Boy watched her for a moment before turning away in embarrassment. He shouldn't be thinking about Raven like this. She was his friend and more importantly she was his teammate. Robin would go berserk if they started dating

"So… you want to just talk?" Beast Boy asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"Sure." Raven replied drawing her legs underneath her. Beast Boy got out of the water and plopped down on a lounge chair.

Soon they were in a deep discussion concerning other heroes and their strengths and weaknesses; which in turn became a made up game of sorts

"Okay who would win? Jon or me?" Raven asked. Beast Boy cocked his head thinking. The famous green martin against his best friend?

"I'd say you." Raven cocked an eyebrow "Well because you know a ton of spells and other magic stuff."

"Thanks." Raven whispered

"Okay who would win? Robin or Batman?" Raven frowned in thought. Robin against the man who had taught him everything he knew. Tough choice.

Beast Boy watched as Raven thought over his question and grinned. She looked so cute when her brows furrowed like that. Whoa, did that thought just come from him? He shook his head then snapped his fingers under Raven's nose. She looked slightly startled

"Answer please."

"Okay, I think Robin would win. I mean he's learned to many things since he started the Titans and Batman hasn't been there every step of the way." Beast Boy nodded then looked up at the stars. A question burned in his mind but he dared not ask it

"Earth to Beast Boy! This is Earth, do you copy?" Raven said waving a hand in front of his face. He backed up and fell backwards into the pool chair. Raven shook her head allowing a small smile to play over her pale features

"You are pathetic." she said with humor in her voice. Beast Boy sat back up and stuck his tongue out. Then his face took on a serious look

"Raven, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Beast Boy." the changeling took a deep breath and looked up at her before looking back down at his hands

"Do you think… that maybe… do you think anyone will ever go out with me again?" the last part was blurted out quickly. He blushed and avoided meeting Raven's eyes. She touched his hand gently

"Why are you worried about that?"

"Well there's this girl that I really like but she's a good friend and I don't want to screw up our relationship if she doesn't feel the same. Plus I'm afraid she might not like me as a boyfriend since I'm… well green." Raven crossed her arms and gave him a stern look

"Beast Boy, if she really did like you she wouldn't care if you were bright pink. So you're green. Big deal." Raven's eyes softened and she sighed "I think you should go for it. You deserve to be happy." there was a note of sadness in her voice. Beast Boy smiled forming a plan in his mind

"Thanks Rae. Come on let's swim." he got up quickly and dived into the water. Raven slipped in gracefully and shot after him. Beast Boy pulled to a sudden stop and spun around so Raven ran right into him

"Beast Boy! Warn me when you're going to do that!" she exclaimed but the protest died when Beast Boy put his arms around her waist. Before she could say anything he kissed her gently on the lips. A shock of surprise went through Raven like a bolt of lightning but it really wasn't _that_ bad. Beast Boy's chest wasn't so muscular it looked sick (I hate it when people look like that. I say their arms look like BBQ chicken legs LOL) but it had a small four pack. Beast Boy himself wasn't that bad really. His breath didn't smell like tofu but more like the mint toothpaste he used.

Beast Boy broke away slowly and looked down at Raven. Her face was covered in a blush and she looked ready to disappear

"I need to go." she whispered making to leave. Beast Boy grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. She glared at him angrily but he ignored it and kissed her again. He pried her mouth open with his lips and licked around the edges. Raven shivered and would have collapsed it he hadn't been holding her. She brought her arms out from under his and put them around his back

"_We should stop."_ she told him telepathically

"_Do you really want to?"_ Raven hesitated. If someone found them they would be in so much trouble

"_Not really... I guess not."_

"_Good."_


	3. I Miss My Friend

I Miss My Friend

_**Summary: **Raven reflects on her friendship with the Titans especially a certain green, pointy eared grass stain four years after the Titans have disbanded._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song 'I Miss My Friend' by Darryl Worley. But I DID make changes to the song and I DO love that song and other work by him…

(A/N: When the type is in italics it means it's a flashback okay?)

Raven sipped her tea slowly as she looked out of her apartment window. In the distance she could make out the large T shaped tower half hidden by the fog. The place held so many memories. Most of them good but some bad. She sighed and poured the tea down the sink. She hated looking at that tower every morning like that but she couldn't stop. It was her home or at least she thought it was…

_Raven wrapped her arms around herself trying to hold back tears. Starfire had already confronted her about leaving and she was unsure of what to do_

"_Rae?" Beast Boy emerged from the door and walked over to her_

"_What?"_

"_Star said she might go back to Tameran since Galfor's dead." Raven nodded_

"_She told me." the two stood in silence watching the water lap against the Tower. After a long time Beast Boy spoke again_

"_Raven, I'm thinking of leaving to. Maybe get a job and finish school." Raven turned to look at the changeling. He looked back down at her_

"_Y-you can't leave. I don't want to stay here with just Robin. We'll kill each other." Beast Boy smirked_

"_I doubt it Rae. You guys are pretty good friends right?" Raven turned away and shrugged_

"_I don't know anymore. He's so prideful now. Like he has all the answers and no one else's opinions matter. He's not the same." Beast Boy took her hand and turned her so she was facing him_

"_Then you could come with me. It wouldn't be any different only we wouldn't be fighting villains and risking our butts constantly." Raven smiled_

"_I'd really like to but…" her voice trailed off and she looked over the water "I don't know." Beast Boy nodded_

"_It's not the same without Cy." Raven nodded feeling tears well up in her eyes. Beast Boy pulled her into a hug. Their metal friend had died a year ago saving the whole team plus several other members of the Titans. Sometimes Raven could feel his spirit in the Tower. Especially around his room, the kitchen the couch and always in the garage. Several times she had noticed that the T-car had new additions added on even though they didn't use it any longer_

"_I don't think I'll stay here but I still want to be close to the Tower." she decided. Beast Boy nodded and hugged her tightly_

"_You take care of yourself Rae. Maybe someday we'll meet up again." Raven looked up at him in surprise_

"_You're leaving already?" Beast Boy nodded and Raven noticed now that he was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt_

"_Don't forget me." she whispered. Beast Boy grinned and shook his head_

"_There is no way I could ever forget you Rae."_

Raven felt tears welling up in her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. She assumed a meditation position. Her powers flicked on the radio and a beautiful melody drawled out accompanied by a man's voice

I miss the look of comfort in your eyes. The way you'd smile in the mornings. I miss the way you'd tell me everything was gonna be okay. Oh but most of all I miss my friend…

The one my heart and soul confided in. The one I felt he safest with. The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again and let the light back in… I miss my friend

Raven's eyes flew open and she turned the radio up and floated closer. The song reminded her of Beast Boy so much. She didn't want to miss the name and artist.

I miss the colors that you brought into my life… You silver smile, those emerald eyes. And I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now telling me it'll be alright. Oh but most of all I miss my friend.

I miss those times, I miss those night talks, I even miss our silly fights. The making up, the morning talks and those late afternoon walks. I miss my friend. I miss my friend…

Before Raven could hear the name someone rapped on her door loudly. She growled and hurried over to it

"What do you want?" she snapped opening the door. There was a familiar chuckle and she looked up. A green skinned man stood in front of her with a smiling face. On one side a fang stuck out. His green hair was rumpled and spiked up lazily. His eyes held laughter and amusement

"If you're gonna be like that I'll just leave." he joked. Raven threw herself at him. He laughed again and hugged her tightly

"How ya doing Rae?" he asked. Raven shushed him then opened her apartment door

"Come in and we'll talk." the changeling obeyed and sat down on the black sofa. Raven levitated two glasses filled with ice and soda into the room

"So what have you been doing?" Beast Boy shrugged

"I finished school like I wanted to and I've been working across town." he glanced at Raven "I've been trying to find you for the longest time. Where've you been?"

"Jumping around. I haven't stayed anywhere for more than a few months. Mainly because Robin kept coming and asking me to come back. I'd get angry and something would explode and I'd leave."

"Jeez Rae." he paused and swirled his drink "He still being a jerk?"

"Yes. He pretends to be sorry but I know he isn't. I think maybe he is… for Star and Cy but not for me and you. He just didn't have anyone else."

"So anything big happening?" Raven shrugged then set her drink down on the coffee table before curling up on the sofa

"I've been working at the library for a little bit. I met up with The Titans East the other day and talked with them. Bumble Bee's still a wreck about Cy but she's doing better and Speedy's been helping her along." Beast Boy nodded then looked over the Goth girl. She had a faraway look in her eyes like she was remembering days past

"Raven, come here." he patted the cushion next to him. Raven slid over and he hugged her tightly around the shoulders

"Why'd you come?" Raven asked

"To see you. I was stupid Rae. I should've realized it sooner but I was blind and stupid." Raven looked up at the changeling

"What are you talking about?"

"I should've taken you with me." he kissed her roughly on the lips. Raven gasped slightly as he pulled away

"Beast Boy…"

"It's Gar." he whispered. She smiled and leaned into his hand as it caressed her cheek. She had been lonely for four long years. But now that was over…

_Ya this was kinda stupid but anyway… tell me what you think K?_


	4. Who am I?

_Who Am I?_

_Summary: Robin thinks over his life and past mistakes late one night on the roof of Titan's Tower. A certain red head finds him and forces Robin to take a closer look at himself and his past._

Robin was sitting on the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower. Normally this wasn't strange. But tonight it was. For one thing Robin wasn't dressed in his uniform. Instead he had on white sweat pants and a white hoodie sweatshirt. But even more astonishing his mask was lying beside him. His icy blue eyes looked over the city with a strange light in them.

Sidekick, leader of the Teen Titans, Red-X, Apprentice. At one time he had been all of these things and he felt as if he still was some of them. A sidekick to the most famous hero in Gotham City but never truly out of the man's shadow. A leader of his own team and responsible for each of them during battle. A ruthless thief to find the true identity to a madman. An apprentice to his worst enemy to save his friends from a terrible death.

Among all these things it was hard to find the real him. Who he had been before his parent's tragic death and before he had been trained to be cold and unfeeling. Of course living alone with four other teenagers –at one time five- had melted most of the ice on his heart and there was still one person who could melt all of it temporarily but it never lasted. It always came back with every battle. Every villain he faced.

As he thought all these things over Robin was soon asking himself

"Who am I?" he folded his hands under his nose as he thought the question over in his mind. He had learned from the greatest detective but still he didn't know the answer to such a simple question

"You are Robin. My dear friend and leader." a sweet simple voice answered. Robin jumped and reached for his bo staff before realizing it was only Starfire. He raised his arm over his eyes simply out of habit

"Robin, stop that. I am not going to tell anyone your identity." the girl said softly. He sighed and lowered the arm. For a minute the girl studied him taking in the icy blue of his eyes. There were marks around them from his mask and he didn't look like had slept in awhile

"Robin, what is the matter? You have been up here for quite some time and did not join us for dinner. Raven said you needed time alone but I thought…" her voice trailed off and she looked down at the ground. Robin gave her a weak grin and tried to make up a quick excuse

"I'm not hungry Star. Thanks for asking though. I'll be down soon okay?" the alien princess did not move to leave. Instead she stared at him with such intensity Robin had to look away from her light green eyes to keep from spilling everything that was running through his mind

"Robin, if you wish to do the talking I would be glad to listen to your troubles. Perhaps it would make you feel better." Robin shook his head

"I feel fine Star. Really." he could tell she didn't buy it

"Do not lie to me Robin. We Tameranians are much attuned to our and those around us' emotions. I can tell you are unhappy." Robin sighed and folded his hands under his nose again. Starfire floated over and sat beside him. Neither one spoke for a long time

"I'm just not sure of myself anymore. It's like the more things I become the more I loose myself." he glanced over at the girl "Does that make any sense?" Starfire nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs for warmth in the chilly October night air

"It is like when I was in line for the throne. Everyone expected me to be someone I was not. It frightened me greatly that I could not be myself. So yes I suppose I do understand what you mean." Robin nodded and ran a hand through his un-gelled hair

"Is there something else?" Starfire questioned softly. Robin shrugged then looked down at the waves crashing against the island the Tower stood on

"It's just… I feel like I'm loosing my touch. That I'm not as strong as I used to be. That being with the Titans has… I don't know."

"Robin, you are just as strong as you were when you first started the Titans. I believe you are stronger in both the body and mind. Raven has taught you to control your anger in battle. Cyborg has showed you how to be less competitive and Beast Boy has taught you to have fun."

"And you taught me how to open up." Starfire looked at the boy in confusion. He grinned slightly "Batman always told me that being a hero like him was a lonely job. I couldn't afford to let anyone close because if they got hurt I would be responsible."

"That is not true!" Starfire exclaimed "We became Titans knowing fully the dangers that came with our position. You would not be to blame if we were harmed." Robin shrugged and let his legs dangle over the edge of the roof. What she said was true and he knew it but all his life he had been responsible for someone getting hurt and he wasn't going to let that happen again

"Robin, we are your friends and even if it is dangerous we will always help you if we can."

"I know Star. But my whole life I've been alone. My parents died when I was young so it wasn't like I had a lot of people showing me affection or care. Bruce- err Batman was great but he wasn't a loving person. It just wasn't his nature and he taught me to be that way. But I guess after living with you guys showed me that I don't want to be like that though. Sometimes I want to yell and laugh like Beast Boy but something holds me back." he shook his head and went back to his earlier position with his chin resting on his knees. Starfire laid a gentle hand on his shoulder

"Robin, there is nothing to be ashamed of when you show emotion. Especially when you are happy or sad." to her surprise Robin's shoulders shuddered under her touch

"Robin?" the boy looked up. Tears were streaming down his face slowly but surely. He gave a watery grin and Starfire returned it.

They sat in silence until Robin spoke again

"You know, Robin's not my real name."

"I guessed that." Starfire replied. Robin looked down at his hands. Well, she's seen his eyes…

"It's Richard. Richard Grayson. My mother always called me her little Robin because red was my favorite color."

"Richard." Starfire said softly as if testing out the name. After a moment she smiled

"It is a nice name. My royal name is Koriand'r. On Earth I think it would be Kori Anders." Robin cocked his head and smiled

"Kori. It fits you." Starfire smiled then twirled a strand of hair around one finger deep in thought. She absently wondered if Kori Grayson fitted her

"Robin?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think that perhaps when we are alone…? I might call you Richard and you could call me Kori?" Robin turned to the alien beauty beside him and smiled

"Sure… Kori." then gathering up his courage he planted a sweet swift kiss on the princess's lips. She squeaked in surprise then leaned into the kiss. Above their heads the large new moon rose. After a long time they broke away breathless. Then Robin started laughing like he would never stop. He laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks and Starfire couldn't help but giggle along with him. Finally he stopped gasping for breath. He had ended up flat on his back laughing to the sky

"What was so funny friend Robin?" Starfire asked her green eyes shining the darkness

"No clue." Robin responded before pulling the girl closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed

"On my planet when the new moon rises people say it is a sign of new love. I believe that it is the same on Earth yes?" Robin shrugged

"Good enough for me."


	5. Bring on the Rain

_Bring on the Rain_

_Summary: The Titans have all left to help the Titans East with their security system leaving Beast Boy and Raven in charge. When a storm hits Raven admits that she's terrified. Beast Boy comforts her and shows her that it's okay to be afraid._

Dark threatening clouds were gathering over the large city known as Jump City. Out on the bay a figure floated on top of a large T shaped tower. The figure was female, her eyes were closed and her cloak covered her whole body despite her cross legged position. Suddenly a crack of lightning lit the sky and her eyes flew open.

Raven bolted from the roof and quickly flew down the corridors until she reached the dark sanctuary of her room. She buried herself under the blankets trying to block out the noise.

Then through the din came a knock on her door. She floated over and opened it knowing who it would be. Beast Boy of course since the others were all in Steel City

"Hey Raven, the TV said there's a big storm coming this way and Cyborg called and told me to get in the basement just in case."

"Alright. You get some food and stuff and I'll meet you there in a minute okay?" the changeling nodded and jogged down the hall towards the main room. Raven crossed over to her shelf and took down a large book. She tucked it under her arm then went to her closet to bring out her feather quilts and pillows.

Beast Boy struggled down the hall carrying several boxes of food, a hand held video game and several other games under his arms. He pressed the button for the basement door humming to himself, walked in and proceeded to trip on the first step

"Dude!" he yelled waiting for impact and pain. Instead nothing came. He opened his eyes and found himself floating in midair with the food and games all around him. Raven was at the bottom of the stairs laying out blankets. She let him down and looked at him with her hands on her hips

"Mr. Dumb Luck." she said. Beast Boy grinned

"Not dumb luck Rae. Dumb skills." Raven rolled her eyes and flopped down on a makeshift bed. Beast Boy copied her and grinned to himself. Here he was all alone in the basement with Raven; who in his opinion was the most gorgeous girl in the world

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes?" the girl asked looking up from her book. The changeling felt his mouth go dry as he tried to remember what he had wanted to say

"Never mind." he said lying back down. He was always tongue tied whenever he was alone with Raven. Why did he have to sound like such an idiot?

"Beast Boy, did the TV say when the storm would be over?" the changeling shrugged

"No, just that a bad storm was coming."

"Oh." the girl seemed worried about the storm or maybe it was being alone with him. Most likely the first one. Raven didn't get nervous it just wasn't what she did but he asked anyway

"Is everything okay Raven? You seem… a little anxious." Raven shrugged and looked away from his piercing gaze

"I'm just worried that something might happen." it was a lie but Beast Boy let it slide by for risk of getting the Gothic beauty angry

"So, what ya wanna do?" he asked propping his head up on one hand. Raven shrugged and looked around the basement. She never went down here. Robin kept all his crime files and evidence down here and she found it rather disturbing. Raven only kept one thing down in the basement and she never wanted to see it again

"I'm tired." Beast Boy announced. Raven rolled her eyes

"Then go to sleep."

"With all these lights on?" Raven shook her head and flicked a hand. The lights dimmed to where you could see but not their normal blinding brightness. Raven then slid under the blankets

"I'm going to sleep." she said "Don't touch me and you can keep your life." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and scooted his bed a little ways away

"No touching Raven. Got it." with that he buried himself under the blankets and was snoozing within moments. Raven on the other hand lay awake listening to the sounds of the storm until she fell into a restless dreamless sleep.

Hours later she shot up screaming from a loud clap of thunder and crash of lightning. Beast Boy jumped up and was at her side in a moment

"Easy Rae, calm down K?" he murmured in her ear while she shook from fear. After she calmed down she pulled away from him looking humiliated. Beast Boy resisted the urge to pull her back into his lap and keep her there until she wasn't afraid anymore

"Thanks." she whispered

"No problem." he responded. The two sat in an awkward silence until a loud clap of thunder broke it. Raven whimpered

"Raven, are you sure you're okay?" the girl nodded firmly not trusting her voice. Beast Boy knew she was lying so he tried a different tactic

"It's okay if you're scared Rae. It's not like I'm going to make fun of you for it or anything." the girl's shoulders sagged and the changeling knew he had won

"Alight, I'm scared. I hate storms." Beast Boy smiled softly

"No big deal. Everyone's afraid of something. Star's afraid of rejection, Cy's afraid of people being… well afraid of him and Robin's scared of failure."

"I know but compared to them my fear is silly." Beast Boy shrugged and lay on his stomach facing her

"So? Those were just things I already knew or could figure out anyway. You really think Robin would admit he's afraid?" Raven gave a small smile

"I suppose you have a point there." Beast Boy chuckled and closed his eyes relaxing his long lanky body. Unlike his two male companions Beast Boy never worked out and never trained unless he had to. At least to Raven's knowledge. She also lay back down then sat up a question burning in her mind

"What are you afraid of?" she asked. Beast Boy looked up

"Huh?"

"You said one thing that everyone's afraid of but not you." Beast Boy shrugged and leaned his head on his crossed arms. Raven waited for a response

"I'm afraid of loosing you." the moment the words were out of his mouth he buried his head in the pillow "I can't believe I just said that." he groaned. To his surprise Raven giggled

"Neither can I." Beast Boy lifted his head and his mouth fell open in shock

"So, you're not mad or anything?" Raven's face became serious

"No, I'm not. You've always been there for me Beast Boy. Especially when my father came. You gave me the courage to face my greatest fear."

"Glad I could help." he said smiling "You've always been there for me too Rae. At first you had no idea how to help but when that whole Beast thing was going on you trusted me. And you pulled me away from the brink. I was so scared and angry but having you believe that it wasn't me… that meant the world." Raven shrugged

"It was no big deal." Beast Boy smiled and kissed the girl gently before rolling over and going back to sleep. A loud clap of thunder soon found him rolling back over and pulling a whimpering Raven into his chest. He stroked her hair and murmured comforting words into her ear and soon the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Robin, I can not locate friend Raven or Beast Boy. They are not in their rooms or in the training gym." the Boy Wonder scratched his head after hearing the alien princess's report. They had just gotten home and he couldn't find the two either. Suddenly Cyborg rounded a corner and waved them over

"They're in the basement. Most likely from the storm last night. Come on." the trio trooped down to the basement doors then went down into the dark room. Robin flipped on the lights and heard a groan. Beast Boy pulled the blankets over his and Raven's heads. Hold on… Raven was right next to Beast Boy. Cuddled in his chest actually

"Dude! Some of us have sensitive eyes!" the changeling complained from under the darkness of his blankets

"And some of us do not like being woken up with a bright flash of light." Raven muttered. The three Titans closed their open mouths but Robin started opening and closing his like a fish

"What are you doing?" he finally yelled

"We were sleeping until you so rudely turned on the light." Raven replied drawing her head out from the comforting darkness. She gave Robin a look

"You know if you tilted your head back two more inches I think I could look all the way down your throat and see what you ate for breakfast."

"You know what I mean." Raven got to her feet and began gathering up all the things she and Beast Boy had brought into the basement. She snapped her fingers and they disappeared

"I think you need to take that mask off once in awhile Robin. It's affecting your eyesight." Beast Boy said before looking over at Raven "Let's go eat. I'm starved."

And the tow disappeared up the stairs leaving two laughing teens and a steaming Boy Wonder. Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye then looked at the two Titans in front of him

"Now all we have to do is get you two together and I won't have to watch anyone flirt ever again." Robin blushed and Starfire giggled.

_Life will throw all kinds of things your way. You gotta learn to go with the floor and dance in the rain…_

_BlueRaven678_


	6. Faith, Hope, and Love

Faith, Hope, and Love

_Summary: _Raven and Beast Boy share a 'moment' after an argument.

(This is a week after the Titans were first getting started. No one's seen Raven's face yet K?)

"Go." Robin ordered. The green teenager in front of him crossed his arms stubbornly and shook his head. His elf like ears were pulled back but whether in fear or anger Robin couldn't tell. He hadn't had much of a chance to examine the changeling's behavior since they had met until now. This of course made the Boy Wonder wary

"Please Beast Boy. You must go and make things right with friend Raven once again." this came from the alien beauty sitting on the couch beside her metal friend Cyborg who was tightening a bolt on his arm with a wrench. The arm socket had come loose after his visit to Raven's door

"Ya dude, we've already tried and she just about bit my head off."

"Dude! She's not even mad at you! What do you think she'll do to me?" Beast Boy demanded waving gloved hands in he air frantically. Robin sighed and put his face in one hand in frustration

"For the hundredth time. She's not going to hurt you Beast Boy." now his ears were flattened against his head like an angry or mistreated dog

"How do you know? Every time we argue you guys always take her side. All I did was try to make her smile and she starts yelling and telling me off. She should be apologizing to me!"

"If you had listened to her and left her alone she wouldn't have gotten upset." Robin retorted. Beast Boy growled and stormed out the door up to his room.

He sat on the top bunk of his bed and amused himself by throwing and catching a small ball above his head

"Stupid Robin. Why do I even try? She doesn't even care anyway. She just pushes me away like an old book." he grumbled. Of course that wasn't true. Raven would never push away any book but it was the only thing that came to mind. He tossed the ball again and it fell over the side of the bed. He sighed and stared at the ceiling too lazy to go get his only entertainment

"If she would just smile. Maybe even laugh. That'd be good enough for me. But she just holes up in her room and never talks to anyone." Beast Boy rubbed the side of his shoulder absently then swung his legs over the side of the bed. Well holing up in her room wasn't doing Raven any good and he was going to do something about it. Even if she didn't like it.

Raven lay on her bed trying to stop crying. She had just struck out at Beast Boy. She hadn't meant to. And she hadn't really hurt him in any way but she hated not having control. All she had done was lift him about two feet off the ground and then drop him so she could bolt for her room. So why did it make her so upset? Outside someone knocked on her door softly

"I'm not apologizing until he does." the door slid open just a crack and a green eye appeared in the crack

"Raven?" the girl lay back on her bed and tried to decide if she wanted him to leave or not. She couldn't make up her mind; so she tried to keep him at bay until she came to a decision

"What do you want?" she asked in her normal icy tone. The door slid open another inch and the changeling shuffled in a few feet. Raven sat up angrily

"Get out of my room." she ordered. Beast Boy didn't move. Well not in the direction she wanted him to. He edged closer to her position in the room

"Out. Now." Raven hissed through grit teeth. Now the emerald elf hesitated. Raven was mad. And if looks could kill… he'd be dead about a hundred times over

"Look, Raven. I'm sorry." Raven's stone face turned to one of shock. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at him so he plunged ahead filling the silence

"I'm really sorry for bugging you all the time. I just thought that maybe you were shy and that's why you didn't come out. I guess I was wrong." he paused as if waiting for her to say something. But Raven was silent in shock "Well I'll just leave now." he started for the door but his sharp hearing picked up movement behind him. Raven was standing up. She pulled her hood down making Beast Boy turn away slightly not sure if he should look at the face that hid under the hood

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Beast Boy summoned enough courage to look at the girl. For a moment he wondered if this was really Raven. She seemed so icy and heartless when she talked or made fun of him. But her face… It was beautiful.

Her features were pale. Probably from being under that hood all the time. Her hair was purple and cut short to about an inch above her shoulders. A red stone was set in the middle of her forehead; it matched the gems on her belt. But the most amazing thing was her eyes. They were a light violet mixed with dark blue color. Her lips were pressed into their normal thin line

"So… are we cool now?" Beast Boy asked overcoming his stupor and sticking out a hand for the girl to shake. He instantly regretted the action. Raven had made it clear at their first meeting she hated physical contact with people. Raven eyed the hand then slowly slipped her hand into it. Beast Boy felt a smile split over his face and he moved their joined hands up and down slightly

"Yes. We're… cool now." Beast Boy couldn't help what happened next. He wasn't even sure if it was him or Raven that did it. Maybe it was both of them… but he didn't care. The next thing he knew he was kissing the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Raven's arms were under her cape but that didn't make any difference to Beast Boy. He put one hand against Raven's cheek gently. She shied away from the touch then leaned into it. Her eyes closed slowly and Beast Boy felt her arms slide out from under the cloak timidly to pull herself closer to him. Beast Boy closed his lips around hers gently feeling a shudder go through her body. Raven was afraid, he could sense it. He pulled away gently and looked her over. Her whole face was tinged pink as she looked up at him

"You don't have to be afraid of me Rae. All you gotta do is tell me and I'll leave you alone." he told her with a tinge of sadness in his voice

"I don't want to be alone." Raven whispered. She leaned her head back up and let the changeling press his lips against hers once again. He purred in his throat like a cat as she started kissing him back.

And deep in Raven's soul, three seeds were planted. Faith, Hope, and Love. But the greatest was Love…

If you can tell me where that quote came from I'll dedicate my next shot to you. Tell me in your reviews and check in for updates whenever you can!

BlueRaven678


	7. Midnight Raven

Midnight Raven

Summary: Raven finds Beast Boy on the roof after Terra's death. She conjures up Terra's ghost and allows her to take over her body so Beast Boy can say goodbye properly. But what happens when BB tries to say thank you in his own special way?

Raven sipped her tea and glanced at the empty chair beside her. The whole table was silent. Everyone was just picking at their food not eating. Finally Starfire spoke, tears in her voice

"I believe tonight is the night of movies." she said softly. No one responded. Finally Robin patted her shoulder

"I don't think a movie is the best idea tonight Star. We'll have it tomorrow instead." the alien girl nodded trying to keep her tears from spilling over. She glanced at the doors

"I wish friend Beast Boy would come out from his room. It has been three days and he has refused any food I offer him."

"Ya man. I even offered him some of that nasty tofu stuff and he wouldn't even talk to me." Cyborg reported quietly

"He's in shock." Raven stated "Terra was very close to him. None of us wanted her to go like she did." everyone nodded "He just needs time. Let him grieve for a few more days. If he doesn't perk up then we'll have to do something." Robin nodded. Raven was an empath and he guessed she had read the green teenager's emotions

"I think you're right Raven." he stood and carried everyone's plates over to the sink. It was supposed to be Beast Boy's turn to do dishes. Starfire floated over to help him.

Raven walked down the hall and turned left into a hallway with a flight of stairs and a door at the end. She climbed the stairs slowly thinking about the past few days. She might hate Terra with everything she had but she hated seeing her friend so depressed even more. The team needed Beast Boy's light humor to lift their spirits.

She opened the door slowly and stopped when she saw a hunched over figure at the edge of the roof. It was Beast Boy and he was shaking all over as if he was trying to hold back sobs

"Beast Boy?" Raven whispered walking over to him. His head shot up and he turned around wiping his eyes

"Oh, hey Raven. Did you want to use the roof?" Raven shook her head and sat down next to him drawing her knees into her chest letting her cloak drape back behind her shoulders

"I know you're upset and angry but holing up in your room isn't doing you or anyone else any good." Beast Boy sorted

"And this is coming from the person who practically lives inside her room?" Raven sighed and rested her chin on her knees

"I guess I deserved that. I'm just worried about you, Beast Boy." the changeling looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Raven kept talking

"I miss her too you know." Beast Boy stood up angrily and looked down at the Goth girl with fuming eyes

"Miss her! You hated her Raven. You're probably happy she's dead." Raven's body shot up into the air, so she was at eye level with him

"I would never wish her dead Beast Boy. I didn't want her to die. If there was a way for me to bring her back I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Why? You said-." Raven cut him off angrily. Her feet were levitating a foot off the ground so now she was staring down at Beast Boy

"I said I didn't trust her. You're not the only person she hurt Beast Boy. I've never trusted anyone besides you and the other Titans. Everyone else in my life has either turned away or tried to hurt me. I thought that we could be friends. That she could show me how to be normal. But she turned around and stabbed us in the back!" Raven's eyes were beginning to get a reddish glint in them but Beast Boy stared back at her defiantly. Suddenly a gust of cold wind blew past them and Raven dropped back to the ground dizzily.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to regain control over her powers and her anger. Finally she calmed down but tears were streaming down her face. She didn't notice though

"Why would you bring her back if she did all that to you?" Beast Boy demanded harshly. Raven turned away from him and hugged herself under her cloak

"Because she made you happy." she whispered "She never put you down or made fun of your jokes. Because you loved her." she felt Beast Boy's anger reside and heard him walk over. He placed both hands on her shoulders gently. Raven stiffened for a moment afraid he would yell at her again

"I'm sorry Rae. I should've yelled at you. You were just trying to help. Forgive me?" Raven turned around slowly. Tears had made small tracks across her pale face which was now visible since her hood had fallen down when she had been yelling. Her quiet indigo eyes searched Beast Boy's grief torn green ones. After a moment she nodded

"Yes. I forgive you." Beast Boy sighed in relief and managed a weak grin. Raven returned the favor and smiled lightly. They both sat back down in silence, watching the waves crash against the shore of Titans island. Beast Boy sighed heavily and rested his chin in his hands. Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye

"I just wish I could say goodbye to her. Maybe that would help me let her go." he sighed again and stared at the stars in the night sky. Suddenly a hand grabbed his and the next thing he knew he was in Raven's room and she was searching frantically through her books like a madwomen. He stood from his sitting position and looked around the darkened room warily

"Uh Raven? You feeling okay?" the girl refused to answer him. She tore through the books her eyes searching the pages frantically

"Raven? Yo Raven!" he touched her shoulder and the girl jumped at least two feet in the air and whirled around. She was holding a book in one hand and the other was pressed over her heart

"Don't do that!" she said in shock. Beast Boy removed the hand carefully then looked at her

"What are you doing?" he asked waving his arms in the air chibi style

"I'm looking for a spell that allows the sprit of a person who's recently passed away to talk with those left behind for a certain amount of time." this answer left Beast Boy even more confused

"In English please?" he asked annoyed with Raven's extensive vocabulary. The dark girl rolled her eyes and continued to look through the books as she answered

"I might be able to summon Terra's ghost so you can say goodbye to her properly. I just need to find the spell." Beast Boy's mouth hung open

"You're doing this all for me?" Raven shrugged as if it was no big deal

"We're friends. That's what friends do."

"Most friends don't call up ghosts of their dead friends so the two friends can say goodbye to each other." Raven stopped her searching and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow

"And you thought I was difficult to understand. Aha!" Beast Boy cocked his head slightly not following the swift change of subject

"Huh?" he questioned. Raven turned around levitating an open book in front of her. She started gathering up several objects and some strange looking pouches then started sprinkling a symbol on the floor with some kind of white powder. She placed several dried plants at each point of the symbol then stood dusting her hands off

"Okay. You stay there and no matter what, do not touch anything." the last part was growled. Beast Boy sat down on the floor looking as innocent as an angel. A green elf-like angel

"Stay here and don't touch. Got it!" Raven rolled her eyes then stepped into the middle of the symbol and rose into the air. Her hands were crossed over her chest and her head was bowed

"Azarath Rex Irinthidel Metrion Lidica Naramu Zinthos!" she said loudly. Black power reached out and enveloped her body. There was a bright flash of white light that all but blinded Beast Boy. He raised an arm over his eyes to shield them from the blaze of power. After a moment everything seemed quiet and he lowered the arm. Raven was now standing on the ground looking at him with small tears in her… _blue_ eyes? He stood slowly and looked at her carefully. She smiled slightly

"Terra?" he breathed. The girl nodded and ran to hug him. Beast Boy enveloped her in his arms holding onto her tightly

"Beast Boy, I am so unbelievably sorry. If I had just let you and the Titans help me instead of running to Slade-." Beast Boy covered her mouth with a gloved finger

"I forgive you Terra. No hard feelings okay?" he hugged her again "Man I missed you." Terra pulled away and looked at him sadly

"So did I. But I can't stay here long. I'm dead BB. I can't come back."

"I know."

"But I can do this." she smiled then Beast Boy heard her whisper to herself "Raven is so gonna hate me for this." suddenly Terra was kissing him softly on the lips. He knew Raven _would_ kill him for this but he kissed her back. Terra nibbled on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing her to enter. Ya Raven was going to murder him.

Finally Terra broke away slowly. Her eyes were still closed as if she was savoring the moment. She looked up at Beast Boy and smiled sadly

"I have to go now." she whispered squeezing his hand gently. She turned to walk back into the symbol then stopped and looked back at him " And Beast Boy?"

"Ya Terra?" the girl's blue eyes held his for a long moment then she smiled at him

"Just because I'm gone don't think that you don't have a chance at love."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond but the girl had entered the symbol and he barely had time to cover his eyes as the white blaze filled the room. He opened his eyes again and saw Raven standing in front of him, arms crossed, tapping one foot. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Oh man, if looks could kill…

"Did you have fun with Terra?" she asked harshly. Beast Boy winced and looked down at the ground. Raven sighed and brought his head up with her hand

"I'm not mad. Not really. I'm glad you got to say goodbye to Terra." she paused then made a face as if she had just smelled sour milk "But you taste like tofu!" Beast Boy laughed

"Sorry Raven. She started it though." Raven rolled her eyes then they widened as Beast Boy took her hand gently. She tried to pull away but he held her tightly

"Thank you so much Raven." he whispered before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on Raven's lips. Her eyes closed as if by instinct and when he started to pull away she grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him back. At first she could feel the surprise radiating off of him then he started kissing her back.

'_Okay this was stupid. I don't know anything about-.'_ ' Raven's chain of thought was broken as Beast Boy gently pried her mouth open with his lips and started exploring her mouth with his tongue. She shivered at the sensation and put her arms around Beast Boy's neck. He slid his hands under her cloak and rested them on her hips.

Soon they broke away but only for a moment. This time Raven nibbled on the changeling's bottom lip as she had felt Terra do. He obliged the request and opened his mouth. She was timid as she explored his mouth and Beast Boy smiled inwardly. Raven was just as inexperienced as he was. That made him feel a little bit better.

Slowly but surely he pulled Raven towards the bed so he could sit down. Raven followed him nervously. He sat and pulled her into his lap wrapping her legs around his waist with gentle hands. Raven watched him for a moment then squeaked in surprise as he kissed her again. This time though it wasn't on her mouth. It was on her collarbone which was hidden under her leotard. He moved up to the underside of her jaw bringing a soft moan from the girl. He moved over to her cheek

"Beast Boy." he kissed her again under the jaw. Raven bit back a moan of pleasure "Beast Boy." she repeated this time a little louder. He ignored her and bit her earlobe gently, his breath tickling her ear "Beast Boy!" this time she got the changeling's attention. He looked at down her in confusion

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Raven shook her head and quickly stopped him from kissing her again

"I think we should stop, Beast Boy." she whispered, even though her whole mind (and her emotions) screamed for her to keep going

"Why?" he asked softly tracing the lines on her palms, his green eyes never leaving her indigo ones. Raven sighed

"I don't want to either. But I think we should before we do something we might regret." Beast Boy nodded hesitantly and kissed her hand gently before letting her untangle her legs and cloak from his waist.

Raven flicked a hand and the symbol on the floor cleaned itself up and the plants went back into their respective pouches. Beast Boy stayed where he was on the edge of the bed watching her move around the room putting her books back on the shelves carefully. After a moment she paused and turned to him

"What?"

"Nothing." he stood and smiled at the girl "Thanks Raven." the girl held up one hand

"The last time you said that we ended up kissing for like half an hour. Be quiet." Beast Boy laughed both his fangs glinting in the darkness. Then his face turned serious

"Raven."

"What?"

"Did you notice that nothing broke?" the girl nodded

"I noticed."

"Maybe that means that you can show love and affection without your powers getting out of control." Raven glanced back at him

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy shrugged slightly

"That maybe… I dunno. We could go out sometime." Raven smiled softly

"I'd like that. Now why don't you go to your own room before someone gets wise." Beast Boy grinned and left the room. Raven caught his shoulder stopping him for a second. He turned around expecting a goodnight kiss.

"You still smell like tofu." she said before shutting the door in his face. He groaned.

Well what do ya'll think? Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? LOL. Well if you guys like send me some ideas for shots if you don't have time to write them yourselves. Okay?

_BlueRaven678_


	8. Nightmare

Nightmare

Full Summary: The Titans take a trip to Steel City to visit the Titans East. They leave Raven and Beast Boy in Jump City to make sure everything is okay. Raven has a nightmare and Beast Boy comforts her.

This oneshot is dedicated to Mad Muser who gave me the idea. Thank you so much for your review!

Beast Boy sighed as he counted the cracks in the living room ceiling for what seemed like the millionth time. Outside the Tower a storm raged and rain pored down from the skies. The power had gone out and now they could only use the lights.

'They' meant him and Raven. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were in Steel City where it was sunny and warm. And not poring down rain. He sighed again

"If you do that one more time…" the dark girl on the end of the sofa said looking up from her journal. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and put his hands back behind his head. He was sitting on the coffee table looking up at the ceiling. He was bored. B-O-R-E-D. Bored. Bored, bored, bored and did he already mention bored?

"I'm bored." he announced. Raven looked over at him then went back to her writing

"You said that five minutes ago." she reported

"Well I'm saying it again."

"Joy." Raven replied in her monotone. Beast Boy rolled over onto his side to look at the girl. Her hand moved gracefully over the pages writing… something

"You don't like me much do you Rae?" she looked up and glared at him

"It's Raven."

"You didn't answer my question." Raven sighed and closed her book and put it and her pen in the folds of her cloak

"I don't like it when you keep sighing and telling me your bored. After repeating it fifteen times, I am all to well aware that you are bored."

"So… you like me just not the way I'm acting." Raven smirked and stood to make herself some tea

"You're not as dumb as you look, Beast Boy." the changeling smiled then he frowned thinking over what the girl had said

"Hey! Was that an insult to my intelligence?" he asked walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the bar

"If you can't figure that out then maybe you are as dumb as you look." Raven replied. Beast Boy held up his hands

"Okay, okay. Enough of insulting the innocent shape shifter. And do not say another word." he said pointing at her sarcastic smirk

"Or you'll what?" Raven asked leaning against the counter and propping her head up on her hands. Beast Boy's mind searched for a witty response, then he grinned

"Or I'll tickle you until you laugh your guts out!" he said standing. Raven cocked an eyebrow looking slightly worried

"You wouldn't." Beast Boy moved around the counter so he was standing in front of her. He wiggled his fingers

"Would I?" he questioned. Raven crossed her arms and gave him a smug look. He grinned showing off both of his white fangs

"You're dumber-." the rest of the sentence never left her lips. Beast Boy leapt at her and started tickling her sides unmercifully. A snort escaped her mouth then a giggle. Soon she was laughing uncontrollably and they were back in the living room. She was trying to shove his hands away but he kept chasing her around the sofa until he caught her again

"Beast Boy!" she giggled "Stop it!" she laughed trying to get her breath back. Suddenly without warning Beast Boy was lifted into the air and thrown across the room. He gave a cry as he hit the wall. Raven ran over to him and helped him sit up. He rubbed his head groaning

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

"Calm down Rae. No big deal. No broken bones or anything." Raven drew her hood over her head and disappeared into the floor. Beast Boy made a grab at her but missed. He stood and brushed himself off sighing. He wished for a moment that Raven wouldn't run every time her powers got out of control. If she'd just talk to someone maybe she'd…

In the kitchen the kettle whistled shrilly. Beast Boy screamed and turned into a turtle, drawing his limbs into his shell which spun around on the floor for a few seconds until he realized what the noise was. He got up and turned off the stove. After a moment of consideration he got two cups and pored some of the brown liquid into each of them.

He carried the cups down the halls to Raven's room. He couldn't hear anyone moving or talking in there but he knocked anyway

"Hey Raven, I brought you some tea." silence. His ears drooped and he set it on the floor beside the door "Well I'll just leave it out here if you want it. Night Rae."

Raven wasn't in her room. She wasn't on the roof, in the kitchen or in the main room. She wasn't in the Tower at all. She wasn't in her enchanted mirror. She wasn't really anywhere. She was in a trance. The outside world fell away as she calmed her mind and emotions until they were at the very back of her brain.

She came out of the trance just in time to hear Beast Boy tell her good night. She sighed and opened the door hoping he'd still be there. Instead he was gone and there was a cup of steaming tea sitting outside. She smiled to herself and picked it up before disappearing back into her room. She set the cup on her dresser then began to undress for bed. She hung her cloak up in her only half filled closet then traded her leotard for a sheer black tee shirt with a very low neckline and a pair of short shorts.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror for a moment then slid under her blankets and tried to go to sleep. But the incident from earlier kept her tossing and turning.

Beast Boy was sitting on his top bunk attempting to play with a yoyo. It wasn't going very well so he tried a paddleball. The stupid ball hit him in the face

"I guess I could go to sleep." he decided. He jumped to the floor without a noise and paused at his desk. The cup of tea was still sitting there, steaming

"No harm in trying it I guess." he took the mug over to a large pile of clothes and as he kicked them around looking for clean pajamas, sipped the warm liquid. It warmed his stomach and sent a pleasurable feeling all throughout his entire body. He drank the whole mug quickly and set it down having found some clothes.

He pulled on the black flannel pants and a white undershirt. He glanced at the clock and groaned slightly. It was almost midnight and he wasn't a bit tired. Well he'd spent about two hours in here being bored. He glanced at the tea mug and decided to go back to the main room and get some more.

He passed Raven's room on the way and noticed that the tea was gone. He smiled to himself and continued on his way.

He walked along the halls on his way back to the room trying not to spill his tea or burn his hands

"Dang this stuff is hot!" he muttered to himself. Suddenly there was a scream and he heard glass shattering. He dropped the tea and ran for Raven's room. He turned into a fly, slid under the door and returned to a human on the other side. He looked around wildly.

Raven was huddled in a ball on her bed. Her blankets were pulled up around her neck like she was cold. But sweat was running down her face. Her eyes were scrunched shut tightly. Beast Boy hurried to her side and touched her shoulder

"Raven?" a whip of black power reached out of the girl's chakra and pushed him away violently. He staggered trying to fight the black magic away

"Don't. Leave me alone." Raven whimpered. Suddenly her eyes flew up but they were blood red all around "Shut up!" she screamed. Her eyes went back to normal and the whip flew back into her forehead. She fell back into her pillows huddling in her blankets. Beast Boy got to his feet and approached the bed again

"Raven, are you okay?" the girl's eyes opened slowly as if she was afraid. When she saw it was only him she… hugged him!

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. Did I break anything?" she asked in a rush. The changeling shook his head to clear his brain

"Uh, I think you broke some light bulbs." he didn't tell her about attacking him. She would just make him leave "What was that all about anyway?" Raven sat up and pulled her blankets closer around her as if trying to block something out

"I… I had a nightmare."

"Uhuh." Beast Boy said sitting down on the edge of the bed "You want to tell it to me?" Raven looked away but he lifted her chin with one finger

"You always want us to talk about our problems Rae. Time to practice what you preach." the girl stared at him angrily but his green eyes just let it flow away. She sighed in defeat

"I was dreaming about my father. I know that he's gone and everything but I just can't help it. I spent my whole life trying to get away from him… Anyway, I was fighting him and loosing. Badly. Then he started going on about how I was a pawn. I had no purpose and no one could ever care for me. Then Mal-" her voice caught in her throat for a moment "Then Malchior appeared and started mocking me. He kept saying that my emotions would kill the Titans if I didn't get better control of them. Then Trigon started talking again and said… something about my mother. How she was stupid and an idiot for getting lulled into that cult. I snapped. I wanted to kill him. Once wasn't good enough for that bastard." Beast Boy sighed and patted her hand

"Look, Raven. You know that none of that is true. You do have a purpose. And all the Titans really care about you. I don't know how we'd even manage without you. You're always watching out for us or healing us after some fight. As for Malchior." Raven noted the growl in his throat as he said the dragon's name "He's a lying dragon who lied and used you for his own satisfaction. And your emotions aren't going to hurt anyone. You have much more control over them than ever before. When we first met you could barely twitch your mouth into a smile without shattering a light bulb."

"Ya," Raven whispered managing a small, weak, smile "I guess I forgot about that." Beast Boy smiled at her and covered her hand with his

"You gonna be okay now?" Raven looked around the room for a moment then nodded

"Ya… Ya, I will." Beast Boy smiled and stood

"Goodnight Beast Boy." Raven whispered sleepily. Beast Boy smiled as he opened the door

"Night, my Raven." he whispered.

Going back to his room he felt as if he was flying. He lay on his bunk bed with a happy, almost deranged grin on his face. Maybe there was hope for him and Raven. Maybe… a deep snoring sound filled the room as the changeling drifted off to sleep. The storm was letting up and the moon was peeking out from behind the clouds.

The next morning the other Titans returned to the Tower. Beast Boy was already up in the kitchen making something over at the stove

"Yo BB! We're home!" Cyborg yelled in his ear, after sneaking over behind him. To his surprise the changeling merely rubbed his ear in annoyance

"Dude, some of us have sensitive ears." Cyborg's mouth dropped and Starfire giggled behind him. Robin just grinned

"How'd you hear me?" he demanded. Beast Boy grinned and flipped a pancake into the air

"I heard you. Metal shoes make a lot of noise on a tile floor."

Cyborg sat down at the table muttering to himself. Beast Boy just laughed and piled pancakes, tofu bacon and tofu eggs onto his plate. He was poring syrup over the whole mess when the doors opened and Raven floated in, with her hood down and her nose in a book as usual

"Morning Rae." he said smiling brightly at the girl. She looked up with a ghost of a smile on her face then looked out the window

"Why yes it is." she replied. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and pointed at the stove with his fork, which he hadn't used yet

"I made you some tea. Help yourself." Raven smiled and pored herself a mug. The other three Titans watched them in confusion. Usually by now the two were yelling at each other

"Hey Beast Boy?" Raven said walking over to him with a small smile. He turned in his chair, then his whole face turned bright red as the girl pecked him on the cheek "Thank you." she floated out of the room quietly leaving three stunned Titans and one stunned changeling.

Beast Boy's hand touched the spot she had kissed his face filled with shock. Then he jumped off the chair yelling and whooping like a wild animal

"Yes! Yahoo! Go Beast Boy!" he yelled spinning in circles and doing some kind of victory dance. Starfire soon joined him even though she had no idea why he was doing it.

The remaining two boys looked at each other in confusion

"Did I miss something?" Robin asked

"I think we both did buddy. But hey, if ya can't figure it out join the celebration."

"That's not how it goes." Robin protested but Cyborg was already dancing with his friends. He shook his head and joined them as well.

Raven watched the chaos from the ceiling where she had stuck her head in. She smiled and got to her feet to walk down to her room.

So the grass stain wasn't _that_ bad.


	9. We Danced

We Danced

Summary: Raven goes out every Saturday night without telling anyone where she's going. So naturally Beast Boy gets curious and follows her one night. He finds out that she's going to a dance club. Could this be a chance for romance to blossom?

You bet it is.

(Saturday night)

Raven held her breath as she peered into the main room through a black vortex. The TV was turned off but there was a light on in the kitchen. She frowned and looked down at her rumbling stomach then back up at the light. She was dressed in civilian clothes. How could she explain that? Taking a deep breath she walked through the doors.

Beast Boy was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and staring into space. Raven smirked slightly and walked over to the pantry

"Where ya been Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he heard the door behind him open quietly. Raven cursed his animal hearing in her mind

"My name is Raven. Two syllables." the dark girl responded. Beast Boy grinned sleepily

"You dodged my question."

"I was out. You don't need to know anything else." Raven replied using her powers to levitate bread and several sandwich items

Soon she was sitting across from Beast Boy munching hungrily on a peanut butter and honey sandwich. Beast Boy finished his coffee but didn't move. He continued to stare out the large window in the living room. Raven turned slightly in her chair to try and figure out what he was staring at

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she turned around in confusion. Beast Boy gestured to the city which was lit up with hundreds of tiny lights. Raven eyed the sight

"I suppose so." Beast Boy cracked a grin

"Never mind."

He got to his feet and put his mug in the dishwasher before disappearing into the hallway. Raven watched him leave then shrugged and continued to eat.

(next Saturday evening)

"Alright guys, what are we going to watch? Comedy, Sci-Fi, Action, Horror, or Romance?" Robin asked as he flipped onto the couch. Everyone shrugged. Cyborg was eyeing the large pile of popcorn and candy, Robin tried to pull his attention away from it without success

"Anybody seen Raven?" Beast Boy asked casually

"I believe she did not wish to do the night of movies with us and instead decided to go into the city." Cyborg scratched his head thoughtfully munching on a piece of caramel

"You know she's been disappearing every Saturday for the past month. You don't think that she could have…?" he exchanged a look with Robin

"Nah." they both said together. Starfire looked confused and Beast Boy crossed his arms keeping his opinion to himself. He gave a fake yawn and glanced at the clock

"Hey guys, I think I'll sit this one out K? I'm bushed." everyone stared as he disappeared through the sliding doors then shrugged and returned to the present movie problem.

Beast Boy went up to the roof after changing into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with a jacket over it. Then he activated his homing device. Three dots beeped under his feet but another was over the city. He worked on pinpointing that one then satisfied he knew his destination turned into a falcon and took off into the night.

He landed on the roof of an all night dance club. He frowned and rechecked his link but this was the place. After jumping down into the alleyway and putting on the rings he walked over to the line of people waiting to get in and looked around. She wasn't here. She was probably already inside

Inside lights flashed and music blared from the speakers. People danced out on the floor and other clustered against the walls in groups. Beast Boy steered away from them and headed instead towards the booths and bar where teens were sitting down taking a break from their dancing and getting drinks.

Raven sipped her lime slushie and leaned back in her chair. The lights and music relaxed her, almost like meditation. She sighed in contentment then looked around. People danced wildly out on the floor and many other were bunched up against the wall in groups. She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her slushie.

Over by the bar a young teenager caught her attention. His hair was green and his skin looked green but it could just be the flashing lights. His back was to her. He was wearing jeans and a black jacket with two green Ts on the back. Funny, Beast Boy had one just like that. The teen turned fully around and Raven's purple eyes widened. It was Beast Boy!

The changeling walked over and looked down at her a bit nervously

"H-hey Raven."

"What are you doing here?" Raven hissed through clenched teeth. Her slushie cup glowed black and threatened to explode

"I was just worried about you. I mean you've been disappearing for a month now. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Raven's anger disappeared along with the reddish glow that had started to come into her eyes. She looked surprised

"Oh… well thank you."

"No problem. Can I sit down?" Raven nodded and the changeling sat and watched as people danced out on the floor. Raven finished off her slushie and leaned back in her chair feeling relaxed again. She glanced at Beast Boy who was staring blankly at the dancers

"What are you looking at?" she asked

"The DJ's list for the next songs." Raven gave him a look of surprise and glanced up at the DJ booth. On the front there was a list of the songs but she couldn't read it from her position

"How can you see it? Even without all the lights and everything I still wouldn't be able to read it." Beast Boy grinned slightly and suddenly the black part of his eyes shrank and grew all in the space of two seconds. Raven shook her head and looked at his eyes again. They were back to normal but he was grinning

"Animal senses remember? My sight in the dark is actually better than in the daytime." Raven nodded slowly still a little shocked at the display.

Soon the songs changed pace. Instead of a fast thumping sound it was a slower easier sound. Beast Boy's eyes closed half way and he looked like he was in a trance. Raven ignored his look and swayed unconsciously to the music

"Wanna dance?"

"What?" Raven asked in surprise. Beast Boy had gotten up without her noticing and was standing beside her. One gloved hand extended kindly

"Would you like to dance?" Raven stared at the hand for a long moment then took it slowly

"Sure. But I'm not very good." the green elf smiled

"Just do what you were doing about three seconds ago." Raven sighed but obeyed closing her eyes and swaying to the music. She felt Beast Boy take one of her hands and lead her around.

After two songs the DJ changed the beat again. This time it was a slow song. The kind where couples danced together. Beast Boy looked a little nervous

"Do you want to keep dancing?" he asked trying to lighten the mood by grinning. Raven shrugged and put her arms around his neck carefully. Beast Boy looked like he was trying to figure out where to put his own hands so she put them around her waist

"Now just spin." she ordered.

Soon Raven felt herself relax in Beast Boy's arms and she laid her head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a fleeting moment then continued spinning easily.

The song ended and another one was put on. Raven looked up and searched Beast Boy's green eyes then as if she realized what she had just been doing pulled away from his grip and disappeared into the crowd. Beast Boy was left standing there like an idiot before he ran after her through the throng of teenagers

"Raven! Wait up!" he called as he got onto the street. The girl was running down the street and it was starting to rain. He pumped his arms and had almost caught up with her when he slipped and fell on the wet concrete.

His gloves protected his hands from getting skinned up but his clothes were a sopping mess and he was practically sitting in the gutter

"Aw man!" he whined starting to his feet but slipping again and falling. Then a hand touched his shoulder and the rain stopped falling on his head.

He looked up and saw Raven with a large bird shaped shield over her head. The bird's wings spread out to cover him from the rain

"Are you okay?" she asked kneeling down. He nodded and got to his feet brushing garbage and leaves off of his jacket

"I'm sorry for running away like that but… I…" Beast Boy placed a finger over her lips. She lifted her gaze up to his emerald eyes

"Shut up Raven." he whispered before kissing her softly. Raven's eyes closed and she wound her arms around his neck. Beast Boy placed his around her waist and they swayed to the music in their heads. After a few minutes Beast Boy broke away and looked down at the dark girl. Raven's eyes were still closed and she was leaning against his chest.

For once in her life everything was perfect. Despite the rain and daunting rumble of thunder in the distance everything was perfect. She was in Beast Boy's arms and… he had kissed her. Her, Raven, the emotionless, creepy, Gothic queen with the iciest heart in the world. She opened her eyes slowly and met his eyes. Then they both smiled.

"Wanna go home?" Beast Boy asked running a hand through her hair. Raven nodded and closed her eyes. Within seconds they were on top of Titans Tower

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered after they had stopped

"Hm?"

"Will you go out with me to a movie this Saturday?" Raven looked up at him and smiled

"Only on one condition."

And they danced. Out there on that empty rooftop. With the rain poring down around them.

And the next day they both had monstrous head colds.

(I thought I'd give you a little bit of humor at the end. We can't have too much fluff now can we? Ya it was kinda rushed and a little sappy but I liked it. But that doesn';t matter. What maters is that you guys liked it.

And FYI I wrote this story with my cat Sam walking all over my lap and licking my arm so much I was ready to shoot him. But I couldn't. He's so CUTE!)

BlueRaven678


	10. Truth Or Dare

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Just a little piece about BB and Rae's relationship. No real plot line, I'm just letting it go wherever my mind takes me (so beware!)

"No!" a high teenage male voice yelled

"Yes!" a monotone responded

Beast Boy and Raven were arguing. Again. The other Titans were out doing some kind of event at the mall. Raven had insisted on staying behind and Beast Boy had volunteered to stay with her. The dark sorceress had made a comment about why the changeling had decided to stay and now they were making enough noise for the whole empty Tower

"For the hundredth, millionth time! No!"

"Yes times infinity." Raven retorted

"Ya well… double for me!" Raven rolled her eyes and returned to her dark horror book. Beast Boy was steamed to say the least but after a few seconds he calmed down

"Look Raven, I just don't want you all by yourself all the time. Don't you ever get bored when we're all out?"

"No, actually I enjoy the rare peace and quiet." Beast Boy glared at her but she ignored him. Finally he sighed and looked at the girl guiltily

"I'm sorry." he muttered. Raven lowered her book and looked at him. Then she marked her place carefully and set it down on the coffee table

"I'm sorry too." Beast Boy grinned and Raven couldn't help but smile back. Even at seventeen the changeling's heart was as pure as a five year old's. She's never met anyone with such a happy carefree spirit. His eyes always twinkled with laughter or mischief. And he was always pulling her out of the darkness that sometimes threatened to consume her

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Raven rolled her eyes at his lack of grammar skills but didn't pick up her book like she normally would've

"How about you think of a game and I'll play. As long as it's not video games." Beast Boy tapped his lip then smiled

"Truth or Dare!" Raven groaned inwardly. She should've known better than to allow Beast Boy that much choice

"Alright. I'll play for a few rounds but no more."

"Cool, you go first."

"Whatever. Truth or Dare?" Beast Boy considered for a long moment

"Truth." Raven looked surprised but said nothing

"Alright… do you have a girlfriend?" Beast Boy looked confused for a moment so she elaborated the question a bit "Like in the city or something?"

"Nope. I'm still single and proud of it." Beast Boy said chuckling. Raven just nodded and poked him in the side when he kept laughing

"Your turn." she said when he finally calmed down

"K, Truth or Dare?"

"Decisions, decisions." Raven murmured playfully. Beast Boy rolled his eyes

"I pick, dare."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. I dare you to go up into Starfire's room and find a pink tee shirt and wear it for a whole day. And you can't stay in your room the whole day and it has to be completely visible."

"Come on Beast Boy! If I do that Star will drag me to the mall to buy more pink clothes than I can shake a stick at!" Beast Boy smiled thoughtfully

"Okay, I guess I won't subject you to that kind of torture. How about you have to paint your toenails pink?"

"Why?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shrugged

"It's pink but Star won't know if you've got your boots on." Raven cocked her head then nodded slowly

"True, I never thought you'd figure something like that out Beast Boy."

"Do we have to make insults to my intelligence?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're an easy target. Robin would just ignore me, Starfire wouldn't get it, and Cyborg… Cyborg is probably the only one who would dare to try and get back at me."

"Okay. So are you gonna do it?" Raven sighed and disappeared through the ceiling in a black vortex for a few moments then reappeared with a small bottle of bright pink nail polish. She pulled off her boots and began painting her toes. Beast Boy watched trying not to stare as the girl's eyes narrowed like they did when she was frustrated

"Okay done." she muttered after five minutes. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and yawned slightly

"Truth or Dare Beast Boy."

"Truth."

"Why do you always wear gloves? I mean Robin does but they protect his fists. You don't really need them."

"I… I wear them to cover some scars. "

"From what?"

"From when I got sick. You know how my parents had to inject me with that experimental serum right?" Raven nodded "Well they had to try it a bunch of times and it had to be injected into my hands. So it left a bunch of little scars." he slowly pulled one off and flexed his hand. Little white lines and dots danced across the green skin

"Oh. Your turn." Raven said awkwardly. Beast Boy leaned back against the sofa and yawned before saying anything

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why is green tea your favorite drink?" Raven blushed slightly but the changeling didn't notice, he just stared outside at the darkening sky

"Promise you won't tell?" she asked. Beast Boy held up one hand and placed the other on an imaginary book

"Cross my heart and hope not to get sucked into a swirling vortex of doom." Raven rolled her eyes playfully

"Green is one of my favorite colors so I thought I'd try it and I really liked it." she said flushing. Beast Boy stared at her for a moment then waggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Then I guess I'm one of you're favorite people." he said jokingly. Raven fought the blush down and kept her face blank

"Don't get your hopes up." she snapped. Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly as if he was disappointed

"Your turn." he said softly. Raven wondered at his strange behavior but continued with the game

"I pick… dare."

Beast Boy licked his lips then met her gaze and held it "I dare you to tell me one of your secrets."

Raven's eyes widened. She leaned back in shock. Beast Boy was asking her to unmask herself. To show him what lay under her thick shell. She hesitated

"You don't trust me enough do you?" he whispered softly. Raven looked at her knees as she spoke

"It's not that Beast Boy. It's just… I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone some of the things I keep secret."

"I don't mean something big. Just something little. Little secret Rae. Itsy bittie." he pinched his two fingers together leaving a small space between them.

Raven chewed on her bottom lip. There was one secret that… wasn't dark but it could still embarrass her or be used as blackmail. Finally she sighed

"I've never kissed anyone. Not even my mother."

"Not your mom?"

"No. My mother was rarely allowed to see me let alone touch me." Raven replied keeping her voice hard. She blocked out the painful memory then looked at Beast Boy

"What about… Malchior?"

"No. Thank Azar."

Beast Boy looked at his hands then looked at Raven "That's… kinda sad Rae."

"Why? I'm not missing out on anything." Raven snapped

"How do you know?" Beast Boy shot back. His question took Raven by surprise. How did she know? Beast Boy edged closer as she thought

"If you've never done it how can you say you're not missing anything?" he said in a strangely low voice.

Raven glanced over at him. In the light of the setting sun he seemed… different. He looked like the seventeen year old he really was. Almost… dare she say it? Handsome. Beast Boy looked handsome. There were four words she never thought she'd even think. But it was true. His olive skin and his spiked hunter green hair, and the way his right fang stuck out over his upper lip. And of course his eyes. So full of emotion. Eyes are windows to the soul

"I guess… I guess I can't say." Raven replied. Beast Boy nodded and looked at a loss for words. He looked nervous and Raven could feel the unease radiating off of him. Slowly he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Raven gave him a tiny smile which he returned

"But…" she said softly meeting the changeling's gaze "Maybe… you could show me."

Beast Boy's eyes almost bugged out of his head. He turned a mixture of red and green and lowered his gaze

"I don't think…" Raven cut him off by making him meet her eyes. His voice trailed off and he felt Raven's soft touch fly gently through his mind

"I'd rather it be someone I can trust than someone who would take advantage of me." she whispered. Beast Boy couldn't tell if she had said it or if he had heard her thoughts

"Raven… I don't know. This could change our… friendship forever."

"I know. But it might be for the better."

Beast Boy sighed and gave into her request. Their lips touched softly and Raven felt a tingling shoot through her whole body. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks as Beast Boy's bare hand touched her cheek softly. She almost pulled away as his tongue brushed her lips lazily but after a moment she let Beast Boy take the lead.

His free hand slipped underneath her cloak and held her against him. Raven felt his lips curl into a smile as she leaned into the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth softly and a loud purr erupted from his throat. Raven hesitated then put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. This seemed to arouse the changeling because the pressure on her mouth increased

Finally they broke away. Raven sucked in air then touched her lips. They felt puffy and a little swollen. When she pulled her fingers away a small line of red stood out against her pale fingertips. Beast Boy took her hand in his very gently

"I'm sorry Rae. I didn't mean to."

"I know. Don't worry about it." she closed her hand around Beast Boy's green one and leaned against his shoulder "Truth or Dare Beast Boy."


	11. Emotions Part One

Emotions

Summary: Raven accidentally looses control of her powers and hurts Beast Boy. After the accident she notices a change in Beast Boy's behavior.

Chapter One

"Go away, Beast Boy!"

The three Titans sitting on the sofa all sighed as one. The cry always heard at least ten times a day in Titans Tower.

A few seconds later Beast Boy came running into the common room being chased by a furious looking Raven. He was carrying some kind of book clutched to his chest and he was going full out not even bothering to change into an animal in his panic

"Give it back!" Raven roared.

"I just want to read it!" the changeling yelled back.

The other Titans watched in annoyance. Finally Beast Boy came to a stop as a wall loomed up ahead of him. He turned around to face the furious half demon

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my room!" she screamed "All I want is peace and quiet! And you have the nerve to barge in and take one of my books!"

"You said read a book! I couldn't find any. And I knocked like five times but you were meditating." Beast Boy tried to explain.

Raven's powers crackled through the air. A wind picked up whirling her purple hair around in a circle "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Black power flew out at the changeling. He was struck and tossed aside like a rag doll. Rolling into a ball at the last second he smashed into several chairs and finally the opposite wall of the kitchen.

The whirlwind of power halted immediately and Raven looked around at the shocked faces of her teammates. Beast Boy sat up and gave her the look that a mistreated dog gives its master

"Beast Boy… I…" Raven started towards him but he backed away slightly in fear. Raven's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room. The toaster exploded in the kitchen.

Robin paced as Cyborg bandaged a shallow cut on Beast Boy's arm "This has got to end Beast Boy. You can't take much more of this."

"Dude! She was meditating! I didn't want to wake her up so I took a book and left. How was I supposed to know she'd…" he trailed off.

"Raven has told us all to stay out of her room because she keeps things in there that could be dangerous. Why can't you just listen to her?" Robin demanded

Beast Boy didn't answer. He really had no answer. Why did he try to make the Gothic girl happy when all she did was shove him away? What was the point?

Raven walked down the hall and waited for a moment as the common room doors slid open. She glanced around looking for Beast Boy.

He wasn't in the kitchen, or on the sofa, and the TV wasn't blaring all kinds of video game noises.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven wondered aloud.

"I believe he went into the city on some 'errands'." Starfire reported.

Raven nodded her thanks then headed up to the roof. Why in the world would Beast Boy go to the city? He hated being stared at unless he was with the others.

Shrugging it off Raven slipped into her usual trance and lifted her body into the air.

Two hours later Raven was walking to her room when she heard a loud clanking sound coming from Beast Boy's room. She paused then retraced her steps towards the room. Knocking softly she called out "Beast Boy? Are you in there?"

The door opened as it was programmed to do. Beast Boy was perched on the top bunk of his bed. He cast a glance at Raven then returned to staring at the ceiling.

Raven glanced around the room. It was clean for once. And it didn't smell like tofu and pizza. But… something else was different. It still looked the same. The dark green walls, the desk in the corner. The…

There was no mirror. Raven remembered it had shattered when Beast Boy had punched it. And the scratch marks on the wall had somehow vanished. They had come from the Beast. Beast Boy said he would keep them to remind him of what had happened.

"Do you want something?" The hollow voice surprised Raven. She glanced at Beast Boy who was still staring at the ceiling "If you don't please go away."

Raven winced and rose up into the air. She sat down so she could see the changeling as she spoke "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Beast Boy's emerald eyes flickered towards her then returned to the ceiling "Everyone is." he replied softly

"Beast Boy… I didn't want to hurt you. I really didn't. I just lost control. I'm sorry." Raven's voice took on a pleading note

"If you didn't want to hurt me then you wouldn't have." Beast Boy whispered in a husky voice "When I became the Beast I tried to protect you."

"That's different! My powers are triggered by emotions! I can't help it! Do you know how many hours I meditate to make sure you guys don't get hurt?"

"Eight." the boy replied

"What?"

"You meditate exactly eight hours every day. No more, no less."

"How did you…"

"I watch Raven. I wanted to know when you stopped so I could…" his voice caught but he plowed on "So I could spend time with you."

"Why would you spend time with me?" Raven asked "You said I was… creepy."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

Raven looked down at her hands. "Yes, you did." she looked up "And now I want to say I'm sorry too."

Beast Boy lifted himself up on his elbows and studied her for a moment "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Raven exclaimed indignantly. A few pens lifted into the air and shattered spraying ink everywhere.

The Goth girl sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she flicked a hand. The ink cleaned itself up and disappeared into a black vortex of power.

"I would never hurt you on purpose Beast Boy." she whispered lowering herself to the ground "You're my best friend."

Raven sat in the dark. She liked the dark. But right now she wanted light. Beast Boy's words played over and over in her mind

"_If you didn't want to hurt me then you wouldn't have... I tried to protect you when I was Beast."_

He had tried to protect her. And he'd nearly been killed twice in the process. And hewas almost thrown in jail.

Raven paused in her thinking to look around the room. Dark. She wanted light. Dark. Light. Dark. Forever dark.

"Beast Boy." she whispered. He was the light she yearned for.

Gathering her courage she got up and went into the hallway.

Beast Boy was still on his bed looking at the ceiling. Raven sat on the bottom bunk in silence searching for words to say

"_I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"_ she sent the thought to the changeling's mind. If he wanted to he could shove it away. There was silence then _"I forgive you."_

Raven smiled a little. A black aurora surrounded some pieces of paper and they did flips in the air. She frowned.

"You know Raven, I… I never thought you were creepy." Beast Boy whispered. Somehow he'd gotten next to her on the bed without her noticing.

"I know you didn't… but… it hurt still hurt to hear someone say it." Raven replied holding back tears. The papers ripped themselves into shreds.

Beast Boy watched the pieces float to the ground gently. Then he pulled Raven to her feet "Come on."

Raven looked around the roof in confusion. Beast Boy had dragged her up here for some reason but now he was totally silent as if he was searching for words

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

"You're… an empath, right?"

"I sense emotions, yes."

Beast Boy turned to her and had to look down slightly to meet her eyes "Tell me what I'm feeling right now cause I have no idea."

Raven hesitated then slowly slipped into the changeling's river of thought. Emotions of all kinda burned in her magical vision but one stood out the most.

LOVE. And not just love. Love for her!

Raven jerked from the river returning to her body with a jolt. Her eyes flickered up to Beast Boy's. He was staring at her. She frowned. He knew! He was just trying to show her…

Raven's thoughts trailed off as Beast Boy's lips covered hers. Raven tried to pull away but the shape-shifter held her tightly.

_The rooftop door melted into a mere puddle of molten steel!_

Raven desperately tried to pull away. Didn't he realize what he was making her do?

Beast Boy's hands traveled down the girl's arms and he entwined his fingers with hers.

_One of the AC units exploded sending pieces of machinery into the air!_

Raven kept struggling. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the feeling. She just didn't want anything to…

Beast Boy's hand stroked her spine softly and Raven let out a moan of pleasure.

_Several steel beams twisted themselves until they were no longer recognizable._

She had to stop! Why wouldn't he let her go! Didn't he realize he could get hurt?

Finally the changeling's lips lifted off of hers. But before she could say anything he was nibbling on her ear! That and the soft touch of his hands on her back and waist was too much.

_Black power sparked all over Raven like electricity. The rest of the AC's blew up. The molten puddle that was the door twisted up into the air like a live creature._

"See Raven?" Beast Boy whispered in her ear "You're not hurting _me_."

Raven jerked away from him confusion evident in her purple eyes. This time the cement they stood on cracked.

"Beast Boy… I can't do this! I can't feel these things. I'm sorry." she whispered backing away from him.

_Power crackled through the air sounding like firecrackers._

Raven fled from the roof leaving Beast Boy standing there on a buckling rooftop with his mouth open and a hand outstretched.

Okay this is actually going to be a two part oneshot. I got tired of writing them always ending with BB and Rae getting together at the end and everything being perfect. So here's another oneshot from **Raven's Shadow of Light!**

Chapter Two

"Calm down, Raven.


	12. Emotions Part Two

Chapter Two

"Calm down, Raven. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _BOOM!_

Raven winced as yet another artifact exploded.

"_Enough is enough!"_ she decided. Going over to her dresser she picked up her meditation mirror and was sucked in.

Landing on her butt Raven entered Nevermore. Standing up and dusting herself off she made a mental note to work on her entrances next time.

"Hiya Rae!" a voice exclaimed. A pink version of Raven ran into view. Happy, Raven thought grimly.

"Why did you make BB so sad? That wasn't very nice." the emotion said dejectedly, her normally happy mood deflated for a fleeting moment

"It was either that or… never mind. Where's Wisdom?"

Happy shrugged "I dunno." with that she ran away laughing and giggling like a two year old.

Raven shook her head "I will never know how such an neurotic emotion got into my head." she muttered.

"Believe it or not if you could express emotion you might act a little like her." a voice behind her said.

Turning Raven found another copy of herself, this one in a rich chocolate brown cloak "Of course I believe if you _could _express emotion you would not be seeking my help."

"I just want to know how to stop feeling these things. It's dangerous for me and the others." Raven retorted.

Wisdom sighed "You can not _stop feeling._ It is both physically and mentally impossible. As for the emotion you are feeling, you would be better off talking to her than anyone else."

Raven sighed "I was afraid you were going to say that." she grumbled rubbing the bridge of her nose in thought.

When she looked up Wisdom had vanished and she was standing in a different area of her mind. This one was considerably light compared to the rest of her psyche _'Okay Raven. No big deal, just don't let her mix your words around and confuse you like last time.'_ Gritting her teeth Raven approached the silver shrouded figure.

"Hello Raven," came a strangely weak and sad voice "I suppose you are here to tell me to stop thinking about… Garfield."

"…Yes I am." frowning the half demon moved around so she could see the emotion's face. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong at all."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Tell me."

"No, I wish to be left alone."

"I will not be ordered around by my own feelings." Raven growled angrily. _'I've got to get out more. Arguing with yourself _can't_ be healthy for you.'_

"It isn't so stop." the emotion said.

Raven cursed. Here in Nevermore all her thoughts were audible. "Will you just tell me what is wrong so I can get on with my life?"

Love turned and faced the girl angrily "Garfield offered you what you asked for and you pushed him aside! He was willing to take the risk of being hurt to be with you!"

"I don't want him to get hurt!" Raven yelled back "You saw what my powers were doing! I could've killed him."

"But you didn't." Love argued "You are a coward Raven. Too afraid to see the answer staring you right in the face!"

Behind Raven a portal appeared to the real world. Love shoved Raven through it yelling "Leave! And do not return until you've come to your senses!"

Beast Boy sat on the roof dejectedly. Part of him knew Raven was only trying to make sure he was safe but it still hurt to have her shove him away. All he wanted was for her to be happy. Why couldn't she see that?

"You okay BB?"

Beast Boy turned at the sound of the familiar monotone. Raven stood in the doorway "I'm fine Raven. You can go on with your life now."

"No, we need to talk." the Goth sat down next to him lowering her hood "I really do care about you Beast Boy. That's why I have to stay away from you."

"No you don't! Come on Rae, the whole time nothing happened to me. You're not going to hurt me."

"You don't know that and I won't risk your safety for something that makes me… feel good."

"Raven I don't care. I _want _you to feel good. I _want_ you to be happy."

"I… Beast Boy…" Raven licked her lips trying to find the right words "I can't." she said finally

"You can't be happy? That's a lie Raven." Beast Boy said standing up.

"It's the truth Beast Boy. Don't you get it? The more I feel the more energy I create. And sooner or later that all has to come out and when it does I can't control it." Raven retorted standing too.

"Raven I've seen you happy hundreds of times and nothing happened! You were _laughing_ with Malchior and nothing blew up! Why can't you trust me?"

Raven was taken back. Her mouth tried to form words but her brain was in neutral. It wouldn't allow her to talk _'Was this what Love wanted me to see_?'

Before her was a desperate young man. Abilities and abnormalities aside, he was just a sixteen year old boy who wanted her to trust him. He just wanted _her_.

"Beast Boy…" her mouth kept moving but she couldn't speak. Tears were starting to block her vision and the infamous black power was starting to wind around her.

The changeling pulled her into a tight hug. Raven tensed then her dam broke. Tears pored down her face and she clutched at the front of Beast Boy's uniform.

"I do trust you Beast Boy." she sobbed "I just don't trust myself." at her confession the black power exploded in the air creating the illusion of fireworks.

Beast Boy held her tightly as if he was afraid she'd banish if he let go. Raven clung to him though. All of the sudden he was a stronghold she could run to.

"Raven," the boy murmured "Raven, I want you to look around."

The crying girl obeyed.

Her powers raced through the air popping and snapping like firecrackers. But… nothing was exploding; nothing was melting into a mere puddle.

Raven turned and looked up at Beast Boy who was stroking her hair lovingly "See? You always had control Rae."

Raven shook her head and leaned against him sadly "No… I didn't. I never will."

As she spoke there was a muffled explosion and a handrail came flying past them. Beast Boy pulled Raven away from him so he could look at her "Raven you _can_ control your powers. But whenever you doubt it they use it as a way to get out." he took her chin and pulled her around so she was looking at him "Just let go Rae."

Raven's tear filled eyes held his then closed as she let out a deep breath. Her powers started popping and snapping again but the explosions stopped

"See?" he whispered holding the girl close to him again. Her sent filled his mind and before he realized it he was _purring_. Like some tomcat, who'd found his… mate.

In his hold Raven giggled lightly "Would you like a saucer of milk?" she teased looking up at the shape-shifter.

"Hey, I'll purr all I want. It just so happens boy cats purr just like girls do!" he retorted indignantly.

Raven smiled "I was just teasing. I…" she paused then looked up at him "I think it's cute."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped. There were four words he thought he'd never hear Raven say.

"Come on." the girl said pulling on his hand "I have someone I want you to meet."

(Okay I lied. This will have _three_ parts not just two. And yes I went a little crazy with the italics,

Anyway I was sitting here writing this watching _infomercials!_ The horror! LOL)


	13. Emotions Part Three

Chapter Three

Beast Boy landed harshly in a pile on Nevermore's uneven ground. Two seconds later Raven landed in a similar fashion beside him.

She stood and brushed herself off "No matter how many times I come in here I can never land on two feet." she grumbled.

Beast Boy laughed and got to his feet. "Well I'm here and I'm not being attacked by-." his words were cut off as a hooded, pink, face appeared in front of him. He yelped and jumped a few feet.

"Hiya BB! Long time no see!" Happy exclaimed. She was hanging upside down. Actually she was standing upside down in the air.

"Hi Happy." Beast Boy returned the greeting leaning back on his heels so their noses weren't mashed together.

Raven watched in slight amusement. Happy had always been crazy about Beast Boy. Always repeating his corny jokes to her fellow emotions.

"B-Beast Boy?" a soft voice said in amazement.

The changeling turned and saw Timid staring at him with wide eyes. She was clutching her cloak around her small body looking just as frightened as the last time he saw her.

"Hey Timid, how ya been?" Beast Boy asked kindly

"Good." the emotion replied.

Raven watched in silence as the three talked. After a few minutes they walked over to her. Beast Boy had an arm draped around Timid's shoulder "Well now where oh fearless leader?"

"Knowledge's library; I'll gather everyone there." Raven replied setting off down the crooked pathway.

As they walked the trio met up with Wisdom, Bravery, Gross (Beast Boy laughed at that for about ten minutes) and finally… Rage.

The red emotion was sitting on top of one of the huge floating asteroids in the sky. When she dropped down in front of them everyone took up battle stances, even Timid.

"Hello Beast Boy." the voice no longer sounded masculine but more like Raven's normal voice. And her eyes weren't red or glowing "Been a long time since I've seen you."

"Should I be worried?" Beast Boy whispered to Wisdom who considered then shook her head

"No, since Raven feels love for you no one here can hurt you. Not even Rage."

"Unfortunately she's right as usual." Rage sneered "Even if I wanted to I couldn't hurt you. But I don't want to so there's no reason for you to act like little girls."

Raven ground her teeth but let the glowing power fade from her hands "Even without _him_ you're still the same aren't you?"

Rage snickered but Beast Boy caught a look of sadness in her purple eyes "I'm Rage, Raven. I feel nothing but hate and malice for everyone." she replied.

Raven shook her head "I'm no going to argue with you then." the troop continued on their way and Rage trailed behind her face hidden and her head bowed.

They passed through an archway and Beast Boy found himself surrounded by shelves of books! They were everywhere! Some were in piles on the floor; others were neatly arranged on the ceiling-to-floor shelves. Others still were scattered around on various tables. One of which was occupied by a yellow cloak, a purple cloak and a deep maroon cloak.

"Knowledge?" Raven called out "I brought everyone here."

The yellow emotion's head raised "Good. Sit anywhere."

The six emotions and two people obeyed. Beast Boy sat cross legged on the floor with Timid beside him while the others floated in the air. Rage however stood a few feet away watching.

"As Raven has already said I'm Knowledge." the emotion pushed her huge, round glasses up further on her nose "And this is Love and… uh Lust."

Raven paled slightly and several of the emotions snickered. Beast Boy however cocked his head not really understanding what the fuss was about.

The emotion in the maroon cloak sat next to him with a smile on her face. Timid flushed as Lust's eyes combed Beast Boy carefully

"Lust stop that," Raven snapped "Beast Boy probably finds that as disturbing as I do." she growled.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Now he understood why Lust was named Lust. And personally it freaked him out.

"Oh I don't think so." the emotion cooed smiling at the changeling flirtatiously. Her knee brushed Beast Boy's and he jerked it away out of habit. Raven _hated_ being touched.

In her corner Rage mumbled "Stupid flirt." under her breath. Beast Boy only caught it because of his unnaturally sharp hearing.

"Now if Lust would please keep her hands off Beast Boy," Raven said glaring at the emotion "I would like to speak with all of you."

"I'm sure you all know what happened on the rooftop… Good. Then you also know that… I can allow a _little bit_ of freedom for all of you." the room buzzed with excited voices. Even Timid joined in the quiet chatter "But!" Raven interrupted "If something happens to Beast Boy or any of our friends…" she trailed off not needing to finish.

Love spoke in her soft gentle voice. Her cloak had long since returned to its normal deep purple color. It had turned silver because of her sadness "Then everyone will be on their best behavior." she cast a glance at Lust and Rage who both nodded in agreement

"Good." Raven said "Everyone is dismissed."

Gross, Bravery, Love, and Happy all left the library. Wisdom and Knowledge disappeared among the rows of shelves. Lust left after realizing Beast Boy wasn't going to give into her charms. Timid and Rage remained even though the latter still stayed in her position beside a book shelf, in the shadows

"You know I don't really like Lust much." Beast Boy admitted rubbing his knee.

"Good. I was hoping you wouldn't." Raven replied quietly.

"But," Beast Boy continued "I do like everyone else." he smiled at Timid who managed a shaky grin in return "And Lust isn't bad just… kinda… she freaks me out basically."

Raven allowed herself a small, short laugh "I would agree with you on that one. I don't even know where she came from. She just appeared with Love."

"And where did Love come from?" Beast Boy asked in curiosity

"Well…" Raven paused

"She appeared when _Malchior_," Rage spat with venom "first appeared. But when he tricked us she went back to being just Affection. About two months ago she became Love again."

Beast Boy looked at the hateful emotion who just glared at him "You know Rage, you're included in 'everyone else'." he said softly.

"Liar." Rage sneered "No one likes me. Even Love avoids me when she can. And Raven would kill me off if she could."

"Well, I like you. I mean… Raven's sarcastic a lot right? So that's gotta come from you right?"

"Right." Rage agreed cautiously

"And I like Raven when she's sarcastic… most of the time. Some of the things she says can even be funny. So if her sarcasm comes from you and I like it that means I like you."

Rage's mouth opened slightly but she snapped it closed "You have no sense of logic whatsoever." she retorted flushing angrily.

"No, you're just being stubborn." Timid replied her voice quivering slightly "Beast Boy said he likes all of us. And Beast Boy's never lied to us before."

"What do you know? You hide inside your own cloak so much half the time you don't even know what's going on." Rage replied nastily.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed "Cut it out! Look Rage you don't have to believe me but I said I like you and I mean it."

The red cloaked emotion just grumbled to her self but she didn't leave. Nor did she approach. She just stayed in her corner.

Finally Raven stood "I think we'd better be going home before Robin thinks we were kidnapped or something."

"Ya and I'm going to be teased beyond all belief by Cyborg." Beast Boy muttered "Ah well." he said shrugging.

As they headed towards the Forbidden Door Timid tugged onto Beast Boy's hand causing him to pause for a minute

"You… You'll come back won't you?" the anxious emotion asked watching him with large purple eyes.

"Of course I will." Beast Boy replied giving the small sentiment a hug "Even if I have to sneak into Raven's room to do it." he whispered.

"I heard that." the Goth said crossing her arms. A small smile twitched onto her face "I'll let him visit Timid. I promise."

The grey emotion smiled and walked away to find Bravery in Raven's vast psyche. Beast Boy and Raven continued on to the Forbidden Door.

When they got there Rage was sitting beside it, her hood was pulled over her face and she was tracing lines in the dirt "I thought about what you said." she murmured as the two approached "And I'm… sorry. For being so mean to you. I just can't help it."

"Don't sweat it." Beast Boy replied.

Rage lifted her head and for a moment a smile crossed her face. She stood and after a moment of hesitation gave the green teen a kiss on the cheek before vanishing into the ground.

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled the changeling after her through the doorway.

They landed on Raven's bed on top of each other. Raven was on the top but when she tried to scramble away Beast Boy held her for a moment.

Raven tensed. She knew Beast Boy wouldn't hurt her but it still made her nervous. After a moment the young man pressed his lips to hers.

A shiver went up Raven's spine at the contact but this time she kissed him back. Her hands reached up and cautiously ran through his hair. Around them her powers sparked and popped softly but Beast Boy didn't bat an eyelid. He just kept his hands on Raven's back where he was stroking her spine like you would a cat's. The touch made a soft moan come from the half demon girl. Breaking away for air Raven leaned against Beast Boy's chest and smiled as he continued to rub her back and neck

"I love you Raven." he whispered in her ear

"I love you too… Garfield."

The black power sparked again and took the form of two birds above the bed. Their heads rested together creating a rough heart shape.

(Aw. How cute! Lot's of fluff and just normal teen stuff. Anyway I'll be putting out another 1shot pretty soon I hope. And the sequel to the Outsiders will probably debut at the end of next week. If you haven't read Past Mistakes and the Outsiders I would encourage you to do so.)


	14. Strangers Prt 1

Strangers

Summary: Raven is a prisoner and Beast is the ultimate tracking machine. When this changeling is put in charge of watching a demonic sorceress strange things begin to happen at the prison.

Raven stumbled slightly as she was shoved into a prison cell. Her huge handcuffs weighed at least twenty pounds and prevented the use of her powers. The guard who had 'escorted' her laughed, slammed the door in her face, and locked it slowly as if to taunt her before walking away.

Raven sat down on the cold floor and let her hands rest on the floor. Her wrists ached and her mind raged at the nerve of these people trying to chain her up.

Taking a calming breath she began to meditate. Even if she had no access to her powers she could still clear her mind. Her lips began to move to the familiar mantra that could destroy, heal, steal or give emotions.

Beast leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. His booted feet were already propped up on the circular table in front of him. His elf ears twitched sorting through different sounds. Jails were always noisy. People coming and going, prisoners yelling at each other and various guards, it was just plain noisy.

But Beast had learned to deal with the annoyance. As long as he got to track someone down every now and then he was content.

Across the room the door opened and the chief police officer entered. Beast didn't move from his position even as the man sat down

"We brought in the girl this afternoon." he said.

Beast nodded "I know."

Chief Ralston raised a brow but said nothing. Beast was a strange character but he did his job and he did it better than anyone else "Think you can go check her out?"

Beast considered. He was comfortable and almost ready to sleep. But… the aspect of a new prisoner and a female one at that…

He took his feet from the table and stood up to his full height. Beast was nearly six feet tall; his body was thin and wiry. His hair was grass green and his skin was a bright shade of jade. His emerald eyes sparkled with anticipation. He wore combat boots, jeans, a purple tee shirt and silver gloves.

"Alright. Let's go."

Raven's eyes opened as she heard footsteps approach. She stared blankly at the door. Finally a man in a blue uniform appeared. He glanced over his shoulder as if he was expecting someone to be following him. Then he turned all the way around

"Lavender shampoo." a voice said chuckling slightly

Raven's eyes narrowed. She never told anyone what kind of shampoo she used. A second person came into view and Raven's emotionless face nearly slipped.

The man was _green_. All over. His skin was green, his hair was green, and his eyes were green. A small white fang stuck out over his upper lip and the corners of his mouth were turned up.

"_Lots_ of lavender shampoo." he repeated his eyes dancing with laughter.

Raven glared at him "Haven't you already degraded me enough yet?"

The man's smile faded and he glanced at the police chief who cleared his throat nervously "Well Beast if you could…"

Smoldering anger filled his eyes and he turned back to the girl who hadn't moved "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did they do to you?"

Raven blinked a few times in surprise. No one had ever been concerned about her before. She chose her words carefully "The guard… made some unnecessary suggestions and placed his hands on me." she said in a low voice her purple eyes never leaving the man's angry green ones

"I see."

Beast turned on the Chief who trembled. Beast usually was a very placid man and took everything in stride. But heaven help you if he was angry

"I think you should go have a word with this girl's guard." he hissed "And I'll be taking his position for the time being."

The man's angry voice left no room for argument. The Chief nodded and waddled away casting nervous glances over his shoulder.

Beast snorted and turned to the girl who was still sitting on the floor looking at him. Her amethyst eyes studied him and she jerked her head to get her purple hair out of her face

"Why did you do that?" she questioned her voice betraying no emotion.

"I despise guards who take advantage of women." the man replied.

Raven nodded then her eyes widened as the man suddenly turned into a small _bird_ and flew through the cell door's bars.

Turning back into a human, he lay on the bed and put his hands behind his head closing his eyes. His left foot jiggled slightly as if he was listening to music.

Raven considered conking him on the head but he obviously carried no key to either her cuffs of her cell so she abandoned the idea

"Why are you here anyway?" the man asked his eyes still closed and his foot still tapping the air

"None of your business." Raven snapped.

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Raven cocked her head slightly "You're… different."

The guy laughed loudly "I'm green and turn into animals. Of course I'm different." he said opening his eyes but still not looking at her

"That's not what I meant." Raven said in irritation "You… care."

"And?"

"Most people could care less if some guy groped me and most guards would push me for information."

"I'm not most people." her replied turning his head and looking at her. His eyes smiled once more and his mouth was turned up in a grin.

Raven frowned "Who are you?" she asked.

"Beast."

"That's not a name. That's something these buffoons call you." Raven said.

Beast nodded slowly "I guess so."

"So what is your real name?" Raven asked getting a little irritated at the conversation. If she didn't have those stupid cuffs on something would have exploded by now.

To her surprise Beast turned away before answering "When we're alone you can call me Gar."

"Gar." Raven said softly "Well I'm Raven."

Beast turned to the girl and smiled "Nice to meet you Raven."

(Here's another three or two part oneshot. So I guess you would call it a three shot or something… anyway enjoy!)


	15. Strangers Prt 2

Part Two

Raven stared out her cell window longingly. Night had fallen once more on the jail and Beast had left.

Raven had been in the prison for a total of forty two days. In all that time she'd been outside for _maybe_ twenty hours of divided up time.

Sitting in the dark she began to wish for her old home in the dimension of Azarath. Why in the world had she left? No, a better question was how could she be so careless?

Raven sighed remembering that fateful day…

_A girl screamed in fear as the wall fell towards her. Across the street her mother cried out her name in desperation._

_Suddenly Raven appeared in a flash of power. Her normal outfit of black leotard, golden belt and blue, hooded, cloak stood out in the empty street._

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" as soon as the incantation left her lips a huge shield of black power enveloped both her and the girl._

_The wall fell around them creating a huge cloud of dust. Pieces of the building also rained down on the civilians and police officers When the dust and debris settled the dome of power made itself known by shattering upwards. Raven crawled from the pile coughing horribly but clutching the small girl in her arms._

"_Put the child down and put your hands above you head!" a man shouted fearfully through a bullhorn._

_Raven coughed again and obeyed but did not put her hands up. Instead she knelt down and began healing the sprained ankle that had been the reason the girl couldn't escape._

"_Get away from her! Get back!" the man ordered again._

_Raven finished her healing and the girl awoke._

"_You saved me." she whispered her eyes wide with fear and amazement for this strange person who had risked their life for her._

_Raven stared down at the child a look of confusion in her purple eyes. Why didn't she run? Wasn't she afraid of her display of power? Azar and her mother had said Earth people would be._

_The next thing Raven knew she was struck in the back. Pain flooded her senses but she clung to consciousness. Someone reached out to pull her hood down_

"_Stay back!" Raven yelled the words feeling strange on her tongue. She still didn't have English down very well. A blast of power sent whoever it was flying away form her._

_That had lead to her being hunted down and finally subdued by those _blasted_ handcuffs._

Raven woke to the sound of a howl. She realized she'd fallen asleep while thinking. Another howl pierced the quiet air.

Not for the first time Raven wished for her empathic powers. She wanted to reach out and try to find the source of the howling.

Being raised in a monastery Raven had grown to be naturally curious about everything around her. But she sat in a dark jail cell unable to investigate this strange sound.

Suddenly the howling was cut off short and was replaced by yelps of pain. Raven winced at the heart wrenching sounds. Soon though the noises faded away and Raven was able to return to the comforting blackness of sleep.

The next morning Beast came in with a black eye and a vast collection of bruises on his face and arms.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked as he set her breakfast tray down on the small table that sat in the far corner

"I… got into a fight… on my way home." the green man replied his green eyes avoiding hers carefully

"I see." Raven murmured. Even without her powers she knew he was lying by the hesitation in his voice but whatever he didn't want to tell was his business not hers.

"Chief said you could walk outside today if you want." Beast said leaning against the stone wall waiting for his charge's answer

"I'd like to."

As they walked Beast enthralled the girl with stories of a far away land called Africa. Raven had read about in books but they were nothing compared to these beautiful, painted stories. But Beast's accounts were so much more realistic. Like he had actually been there doing all these things.

"Good morning, Beast!" a voice rang out interrupting a story of traveling down a river in a wooden canoe. Chief Ralston approached the two and smiled

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night." he said ignoring Raven's presence.

"I'm fine." Beast replied.

"Good and great job on tracking down that escapee by the way. I don't know how we ever managed without you."

The Chief sauntered away not noticing the way Beast's ears pulled back angrily or the way his hands had balled into fists.

Raven pressed her lips into a thin line and she glanced up at the tall man who refused to meet her eyes "I think we should go back inside." he said through clenched teeth.

Raven sat with her eyes closed, her mind filled with questions. What in the world had the Chief meant?

Across the room Beast was dozing in a chair, his legs propped up on the table. Raven studied the bruises on his face and arms carefully. He looked as if someone had kicked him in the face. Raven sighed slightly. If she had her powers she could've healed him in an instant. The slight pain would've been worth it.

The young sorceress frowned "Where did that come from?" she whispered "He's my jailer. Why do I… care for him?"

'_Because he cared for you. Azar was wrong. People here do care about others.'_ a soft voice whispered through her mind.

"You say something Raven?" Beast asked taking his feet down from the table and stretching his arms like a cat.

Raven looked up and shook her head "No." she replied "Gar, can I… ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What was the Chief talking about earlier? When he said you did a good job tracking down that… escapee." Raven stumbled over the strange word

Beast's ears pulled back and he hesitated. "I don't live here for free Raven. I track down people who try to escape and capture them."

"So if I tried to get out you'd have to…"

"Yes."

Raven bit her lip and turned away. That made escape planning so much harder. Beast reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face "But that doesn't mean I'd like it."

Raven looked up at him and wished with all her heart she could hug him. No one had ever treated her like this. Like they really, genuinely cared about her.

Suddenly the man leaned down and kissed her softly. Raven's hair flared out and a glass of water that sat on the table was surrounded in black energy before shattering

Beast jerked away in surprise. "What was that?" he asked looking at the shards of glass that now littered the floor

"My powers… are triggered by emotion. The more I feel the more energy I release." Raven relied turning away slightly.

"You powers? I didn't know you had powers." Beast said cocking his head slightly

"Why do you think I'm even in here with twenty pound handcuffs on?"

Beast pulled her around to face him. His eyes searched hers for a moment "You really didn't do anything wrong did you?"

"I saved a little girl from being crushed by a building. But apparently that's against the law." Raven snapped

Beast's mouth twitched into a smile and he kissed the girl again "Well then we'll just have to get you out of jail won't we?"

Raven cocked a brow. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

(Sry this is so short but I'm kinda running out of ideas for it. If you have any oneshot ideas PLEASE send them to me!)


	16. Strangers Prt 3

Part Three

Beast watched as Raven slept. It was obvious she was haunted throughout her dreams by the way she kept tossing and turning.

Turning his attention back to the huge handcuffs that the girl wore around her wrists Beast examined the devices.

Satisfied he could disarm the device he got to his feet. Turning into a cat he jumped up beside the restless young woman and nuzzled her face. She draped an arm around his body and pulled him close to her side.

Raven bit her lip as Beast's tiger claws worked their way through the intricate machinery on her cuffs.

Sweat beaded on the man's forehead then… the cuffs fell from Raven's arms with a clatter; power in the shape of a raven instantly wrapped around the girl's body hiding her from view.

It faded away after a moment revealing Raven in her black leotard, golden belt and blue, hooded cloak. Black lightning crackled all over her.

Raven threw her arms around his neck and hugged him "I want you to come with me." she whispered.

Beast sighed and pulled away from her "I can't Rae."

"Why not?" Raven asked.

The man gestured around to the walls "I'm here because… I'm protected. People don't really welcome me with open arms."

Raven looked up at him then turned away tears falling down her face "Be- Gar… I thought you were brave. I guess I was wrong."

Beast opened his mouth to reply but Raven had disappeared in a cloud of black power.

Seconds later the sirens went off.

Raven peered through the branches of the tree she was perched in. Her hooded eyes watched the green bloodhound at the foot of the tree.

Slowly it turned into a man and he looked up, straight at her. Sensing the men were out of hearing range she floated down to the ground.

Beast wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. Raven buried her face in his chest and clung to him "Raven… you were right. I'm a coward."

"You're only a coward if you let them control you." the sorceress replied pulling away and taking his hands in hers. Her empathic senses warned her that the search part was coming

Beast cast a glance over his shoulder then looked at the girl. He licked his lips "Let's go."

(Kinda a sucky ending I know but you'll just have to deal.)


	17. Bed Of Roses

Bed of Roses

(While I was writing this I actually heard the song _Take Me As I Am_ by Faith Hill! Is that freaky or what?) (I don't own the song FYI)

Jinx sighed looking out the window at the rain. She watched as it made little tracks on the window. In her hands she twirled a beautiful long stemmed red rose.

'_This is stupid. I'm sitting here waiting for a hero. When did I become some hopeless damsel in distress?'_ she scolding herself. But she knew the answer. She just wouldn't let herself say his name aloud.

Kid Flash.

Why did he have to be such an annoying, impulsive, witty, stupid, little, irritating, gorgeous…? Jinx's eyes widened at the last thought.

A blush covered her features. She shouldn't even be thinking about him. After all he annoyed her to no end… right?

Looking at the rose she held Jinx let out a soft sigh. She really didn't know where she stood anymore. Everything was so confusing

Behind her the radio sang softly.

_Baby, don't turn out the light  
I wanna see you look at me  
Whisper only truth tonight  
Not just promises and empty fantasies  
_

"That's all he gave me." Jinx said trying to convince herself it was true. "He just told me he cared to get me to feel sorry for him."

But in her heart Jinx knew it was a lie. Kid Flash _did_ care. She could see it in his bright blue eyes.

Which had suddenly appeared in front of her nose?

Screaming a little Jinx fell onto the floor.

Kid Flash raised a brow and watched as she stood with a slightly cocked head "You're awful jumpy today."

"How did you get in here?" Jinx demanded her eyes glowing pink. Pink lightning crackled along her hands.

Flash put up his hands his eyes widening "Hey, chill out. I just wanted to say hi… Stop glaring at me like that."

Jinx considered then obeyed the powerful hex fading from her fingertips. She crossed her arms feeling less intimidating in her black jeans and purple tank top "Answer the question."

"I vibrated through your wall." the speedster replied looking around the room with curious electric blue eyes.

Jinx frowned "Remind me to give you an extensive lesson on civil rights." she growled watching him carefully remembering what had happened the last time he'd gotten into her room.

"Well before you do…" the young man pulled a red rose from somewhere on his person. Jinx didn't want to know where it had been. "Thought you might like another one." he said grinning.

Jinx stared at the flower trying to keep the scowl on her face. She didn't take the blossom and she could see Kid Flash visibly wilt.

_I don't need a bed of roses  
'Cause roses wither away  
All I really need is honesty  
From someone with a strong heart  
A gentle hand  
Who'll take me as I am  
_

'_Oh, just take it.'_ a voice yelled in her head. Sighing slightly she obeyed. Their fingers touched causing both teens to turn pink in the cheeks.

Jinx held the rose tenderly staring at the fragile petals. Then she looked back up at Kid Flash who was smiling again "I don't need it."

Kid Flash's smile vanished completely. He lowered his eyes and cleared his throat looking embarrassed "Well… I'll just go then." he put a hand against the wall but Jinx grabbed him

"I said I didn't _need_ it." she said sharply "Are you deaf or something?" a blush heated up on her face as she spoke. What in the world was she doing?

Flash's face lit up again. He shook his head grinning stupidly. Jinx rolled her eyes. He was like a little kid who'd just been told his drawing was better than anyone else's.

"So you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"It's okay." Jinx lied. She loved it.

The witch sat back down to watch the rain. Behind her the speedster stood awkwardly as if he wasn't quite sure if he should leave or not.

Jinx sighed "You can sit down if you'd like." she invited jerking her head towards the fold-up chair in the far corner.

In half a second's time Kid Flash was sitting next to her leaning on his knees staring out the window. The silence lasted about five seconds. "What are you doing?"

"I am watching the rain." Jinx replied quietly. Watching the rain was something that could almost be considered a hobby for her.

"Oh… seems kinda boring if you ask me."

"Well I didn't so shut up."

Kid Flash obeyed. Jinx twirled the rose between her long fingers for a moment then reached for a sketch pad. She could tell Flash was going to comment on the unicorns "You keep quiet."

The speedster shrugged and returned to staring out the window.

After half an hour Jinx glanced up. The side of her left hand was covered in black smudges from sketching. Looking over the finished result she was pleased.

It showed Kid Flash watching the rain, a small smile on his face. He held a rose in his left hand; little strokes showed that it was moving.

"Hey that's really good." a voice whispered in her ear. Two gloved hands touched her shoulders lightly sending shivers up Jinx's back.

"Thank you." Jinx replied in a low voice. She swallowed trying to calm her thumping heart. It was throbbing so loudly she was sure Kid Flash could hear it.

The hands removed themselves and Kid Flash moved so he was staring at her. "Am I making you nervous Jinx?"

The witch licked her lips. She was so nervous she almost forgot to breathe. She was reminded suddenly of a similar situation but this time there was no dry sandwich between them.

_Baby, I need for you to know  
Just exactly how I feel  
Fiery passions come and go  
I'd trade a million pretty words  
For one touch that is real  
_

Kid Flash touched her cheek with a softness she'd never felt in her life. Jinx's breath caught and her heart skipped at least ten beats.

"Jinx…" for once the speedster was at loss for words. "Can… can I kiss you?" he whispered cringing at how stupid he sounded.

Jinx lifted her gaze and met his blue eyes. Swallowing she spoke "I… yes. Yes, you can." she replied.

Kid Flash stared at her for a moment. Jinx knew it wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. She grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled his face closer. She kissed him.

Slowly her hold on his top faded away until her hand just rested against his well toned muscles. His touch made her whole body tingle with excitement. She'd never felt this way about _anyone_ before. He was so soft and gentle. And when you really thought about it he could easily take anything he wanted from her in the blink of an eye.

Flash almost couldn't breath. He'd wanted to get this close to Jinx ever since she'd set him free from Madame Rouge. She was special. And he wanted to make sure no one ever hurt her. Feeling Jinx's left hand slip behind his neck he jerked back to reality. Winding his arms around her waist he pulled her closer.

_I don't need a bed of roses  
'Cause roses wither away  
All I really need is honesty  
From someone with a strong heart  
A gentle hand  
Who'll take me as I am_

_From someone with a strong heart  
A gentle hand  
Who'll take me as I am_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay I know this really shouldn't be in my BBxRae collection but hey, I've got a RobXStar in there s why not a KFxJinx?

Hop you liked it! As always please send any ideas you have! Thanks


	18. Fall Into Me

Fall Into Me

I do not own the Teen Titans. Boo hoo.

(This takes place two weeks after Spellbound)

Raven sighed in content as she leaned against Beast Boy's chest. He nuzzled her cheek gently like a cat would. A soft purr surrounded them in the silent room.

Slowly Beast Boy's caresses moved to her cheek then closer and closer to her lips. Raven stopped him suddenly looking unsure "Beast Boy, I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Raven I promise; I'm not going to hurt you." the changing replied attempting to kiss her softly on the lips. The demon girl stopped him gently but firmly.

"Beast Boy it's not that… I just… I can't. Not yet. It's too soon." she murmured looking away small tears clouding her vision.

Beast Boy sighed and pulled away. She didn't have to say it. Malchior was the reason. Her heart hadn't healed yet. She needed time. He understood that. Part of him was still getting over Terra.

But it still hurt that she didn't trust him.

_You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart up on a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it down for someone else  
Cause loving him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see  
That he's not me  
_

Beast Boy walked down the hall humming softly to himself. He paused at Raven's door then continued to walk.

Finally he stopped at the garage. He entered and smiled when he saw Cyborg waxing the T-car. The metal teenager glanced up

"Hey BB, what's up?" he asked rubbing access wax off his hands

"Cy can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure." he pointed to the worktable "Take a seat. I just gotta finish this first." he continued to rub the car until it glistened. Then he sat "What can I do for you?"

"Well… you know how Raven and I are going out?"

"Ya."

"And you know how… Malchior…" he trailed off.

"Ya."

"Well I'm trying to think of something I could do for her. Like something romantic for her. To show her I care."

Cyborg blinked a few times then shook his head "She's turning you turning into a romantic BB."

The changeling sighed "This isn't funny Cy."

"Okay I'm sorry. No more teasing… at least not right now." this earned him a glare "Look why don't you order some Chinese food and eat up on the roof with her."

"Because!" the young man wailed "I want it to be special! Come on you're like her older brother; doesn't she have something she thinks is romantic?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow "Ya… like Raven would even come close to talking about that stuff with anyone."

"Look I just want her to know she can trust me." Beast Boy growled in frustration.

"Oh… so that's what this is about." Cyborg murmured in understanding.

Beast Boy sighed letting out his anger. It wasn't fair to yell at Cyborg. It wasn't his fault. His ears drooped a little then a hand clapped his shoulder.

"BB, I'm gonna help you even if Raven sends me to another planet."

_And...  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Raven blew some of the steam off her tea and glanced around the common room. Starfire was cooking, Robin was staring at her… where were Beast Boy and Cyborg?

The two had been acting pretty strangely all weekend. They'd been doing a lot of whispering and sharing secret glances.

Now that she thought about it neither of them had played video games in three days. Something must be wrong.

Setting down her tea she went over and tapped Robin on the shoulder. "Have you seen Beast Boy or Cyborg?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." the Boy Wonder replied even though he had no idea what Raven had just asked him.

The sorceress rolled her eyes and glanced over at Starfire "Star have you seen Beast Boy or Cyborg?"

"No I have not friend Raven. Although I believe they spoke of going to town this morning while you were meditating." the alien girl replied happily.

Raven pursed her lips then refilled her teacup before going up to her room. They were probably shopping for a new video game. Nothing to be worried about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy took a deep breath and knocked on Raven's door. It slid open a little then all the way as Raven recognized him.

"Um… Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I know this sounds funny but I need you to meet me up on the roof in…" the changeling scratched his head for a moment "Half an hour. And wear civilian clothes."

Raven arched a brow and gave him a funny look. After several seconds she shrugged "Alright. Half an hour?"

"Ya." with that Beast Boy was gone. Jogging down the hallway and finally out of Raven's line of vision.

Closing her door the dark Titan pursed her lips. After a moment of thought she went over to her closet and opened it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy paced nervously around the roof. He was wearing jeans and a plain white shirt with a black jacket over it. Across the space Cyborg finished setting out plates and glanced up "You're gonna make a hole in the roof dude. Would you chill?" he said striding over and forcing the shape shifter to halt.

"I can't chill, Cy! I'm freaking out over here!" the changeling retorted waving his arms around like a maniac "This is important to me!"

"I know, but your shoes were starting to smoke." Cyborg replied with a cheeky grin. The remark earned him a steely glare "Just calm down. Everything's going to be fine."

Just then the roof door creaked open and Raven walked out a little cautiously as if expecting some kind of projectile to be flung at her. She was wearing jeans and a silky black shirt that bared both her pale shoulders. Her puple hair was up in a ponytail but half of it still hung in her face.

Instead she saw a small picnic set up on the roof, near the edge. And she also saw Cyborg darting into the shadows. Beast Boy stood looking a little surprised.

"Raven… uh… hi." he greeted. _'Lame! Come on BB you've known her for how long? Just talk to her!'_

"Beast Boy did you do all this…" Raven paused for a moment "For me?" she seemed shocked at the very thought.

"No I did it for Santa Claus." Beast Boy replied with a grin "Of course I did it for you! Come on it's Chinese."

_I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do  
Now baby its your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us  
_

Raven let him lead her over to the blanket where the food was laid out. She knelt down and picked up her chopsticks.

The two ate in silence. The sun set over the ocean bathing the Tower rooftop in darkness. By that time they were finished and sat side by side watching the last of the sun slip into the water.

"This was really sweet of you, Beast Boy." Raven said smiling up at the green skinned teenager. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not even done yet Rae." Beast Boy replied with his usual toothy grin. He got up slowly and pulled a small stereo out of the shadows. He pressed a button and soft music began to play.

Raven's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she hid her face in one hand as the changeling walked over and offered her his hand.

"I can't dance." she murmured looking up at him through her fingers.

"Nonsense."

Raven finally took the changeling's hand and allowed him to lead her around on the floor. She had to admit it was nice being this close to him. Letting out a soft sigh she put her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway to the music. Then almost too quiet to hear words began to play.

_You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart up on a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it down for someone else  
Cause loving him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see  
That he's not me_

_And...  
I need you to know you can fall into me,  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

_I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do  
Now baby its your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us  
_

_Now...  
I need you to know you can fall into me,  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Just believe in love, just believe in us  
Baby...  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me

"Raven…" Beast Boy looked down at the girl who was trying to stop her heart from racing so fast "I am _not_ Malchior. I swear I'll never hurt you."

The half demon's eyes filled with tears and she rested her head against Beast Boy's chest for a long moment. "I know."

The changeling lifted her chin with a finger "Than why… why were you so scared of me? I'd rather die that hurt you Rae."

"It wasn't you Beast Boy." Raven looked up at him "Trigon… raped my mother. I just… I didn't want that to happen to me. After Malchior I just kept thinking how close he'd come."

Beast Boy hugged the girl holding her until her sobs died down. Then he nuzzled her neck gently. "I love you Rae. Nothing's ever going to hurt you."

Raven smiled through her tears and let her feet levitate a few inches off the ground so they were at eye level. Then Beast Boy pulled away "Raven…"

"No, it's okay." the lavender eyed girl whispered leaning in closer. Once again their lip met but this time they were both sure that they could trust each other…


	19. Midnight Visits

Midnight Visits

(This takes place the night after the Beast Within)

_10:34pm Beast Boy's room_

Beast Boy leaned against his door trying to calm his racing heart. He'd come so close… why did he have to say such stupid things?

"Beast Man?" he grunted tearing off his uniform and changing into a pair of purple flannel pants and a black tee shirt "Is that really the best I can do?"

He glanced at his far wall. It was strewn with random photos of his friends. If you really looked you would see that all featured Raven in some way. But there was one in a frame. This one happened to be Beast Boy's particular favorite. It showed Raven in black jeans, a black tank top with spaghetti straps, her violet hair was pulled into a small pony tail. And she was reading.

Beast Boy had taken the photo without Raven knowing. They'd gone to the beach and she'd refused to wear a bathing suit so Starfire forced her into civilian clothes. He'd managed to capture a tiny smile as she read the well thumbed novel. If Raven ever found that picture he would be so dead.

"Bed time." the changeling flopped onto his bottom bunk and was asleep in moments.

_12:00am Raven's room_

The Titans all thought Raven was a light sleeper. This was not true. She was in fact a very deep sleeper. Especially when she'd been dragged through the sewers by a monster that had taken control of her friend's body. In any case Raven was dead to the world when her door slid open at exactly midnight.

A thin, wiry, figure made its way into the room. The door shut behind the figure shrouding the room in darkness once more. The shadow moved over to Raven's bedside. A hand reached out and brushed her cheek with a soft tenderness. Raven's violet eyes flew open and she sat up to see "Beast Boy!" the half demon growled glaring at the emerald changeling. "Out!"

Beast Boy didn't move. Or at least not in the direction she'd been hoping he would've. He leaned over and touched the girl's pale cheek. Raven shuddered at the warmth of his bare skin touching her face. It wasn't a bad shudder. More like one where she was trying to tell herself she _did not_ in any way, shape, or form enjoy his touch.

She'd never seen his bare hands before. He always more the silver gloves. But tonight in the moonlight she could see little white scars decorating the skin. His fingers were long and a little paler than the rest of him. His nails were normal. Not claws like she would have expected. His hand cupped her cheek causing her to look up.

"Raven." he whispered in a strange voice. He sounded hoarse, like he hadn't spoken in a long time. "Raven." he repeated.

The violet haired girl reached up and removed the boy's hand from her face. Then she slowly stood revealing a pair of silk pants that covered her feet and were slung low over her hips. Her top was a too small tank top much like the one she wore in the picture on Beast Boy's wall. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked quietly.

Beast Boy's brows furrowed. He opened his mouth slightly but paused as if he couldn't find the words. Then he lifted a hand. Raven watched as it morphed into a tiger limb, the black stripes dancing across the fur in the moonlight. He touched his claw to the bare spot on her chest right above her shirt "Raven," he whispered tracing a G on her skin "Mine."

Raven grabbed his arm quickly. It returned to normal and the changeling laced his fingers in with hers. "Beast-." Raven's protest were cut off as a pair of lips pressed against hers. Her knees almost buckled and she would've fallen if Beast Boy hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist. After a moment she recovered and pulled away, her lips tingling.

"Beast Boy, what in the world is wrong with you?" she exclaimed. Her face was bright red and she was breathless. Dear Azar she wanted him to kiss her again.

"Raven, mine." was all the green teenager would say. He lifted her chin with his fingers than ran his thumb over her lips as if he was trying to tease her.

Raven looked up at him and gently probed at the changeling's thoughts. She quickly pulled away trying to calm herself. It wasn't Beast Boy at all! It was the Beast! Somehow he'd managed to take over but keep Beast Boy's human form. Raven quickly considered her options. She knew the Beast was tied to Beast Boy's subconscious… _'So Beast Boy wanted to kiss me?'_

"Raven," the Beast whispered tearing the girl out of her thoughts. His hand stroked her face gently "You… are… angry?" he spoke haltingly looking at her with emerald green eyes.

"…No. No I'm not angry with you." Raven replied stepping forward so they were pressed together once more. She softly touched his chest then looked up at him. His green eyes seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. He smiled and his sharp fangs were exposed contrasting against his olive skin.

Raven smiled back and closed her eyes as their lips met. The Beast's hand traveled down from her cheek to come down and rest on her left hip. His other arm was still wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. Raven let out a very soft moan as the changeling's tongue entered her mouth and began to stroke hers.

They broke away for air and Raven leaned her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. The Beast ran his fingers through her violet hair all the while whispered "Mine." to himself.

Suddenly Raven felt the teenager's body shudder violently. His grip became loose and Raven could practically smell the fear coming off of him.

"Uh… R-Rae?" there was the squeaky voice of the human Beast Boy. He looked shocked as Raven lifted her head from his chest. "How'd I get in here?"

"The Beast. He took over your human body and came in here." Raven replied quietly. Now he would shove her away and run. But to her surprise he didn't move. She looked down and timidly put her arms around his waist leaning against his warm body. Beast Boy stiffened for a moment then returned the embrace.

Raven lifted her head and pressed her lips against the shape shifter's. Beast Boy's eyes widened but soon he relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Raven shrieked softly as Beast Boy picked her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap. The half demon girl turned and tried to meet his mouth once more. But he pulled back and grinned teasingly.

"You do not refuse the daughter of Trigon the Terrible." Raven whispered to herself. She leaned forward once more but Beast Boy caught her.

His hand skimmed her face gently. He leaned in close so their noses were touching. Raven looked into those deep forest green eyes and smiled. Beast Boy nuzzled her then nipped her neck softly with his sharp canines. Raven giggled, she was acting to strangely. What in the world was making her behave this- oh Azar.

Raven groaned softly as Beast Boy rubbed her spine. She arched her back involuntarily causing her face to come closer to Beast Boy's. He closed his lips around hers with a tenderness she'd never felt before in her life. Lifting her hands she combed through his grass green hair all the while trying to hold back groans of pleasure.

Beast Boy let her go after a moment. Raven leaned against him with a smile "My Beast Boy." she whispered to the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? I need oneshot ideas! Anything you guys have is good. Even if its StarxRob or KFxJinx. I really like doing Kid Flash and Jinx no so big on the Star Rob and I will not do one with Cyborg. (Don't ask) And no slashes FYI. SO send me any ideas! Please I'm desperate!


	20. What Hurts The Most

What Hurts The Most

I don't own the Teen Titans

------------------

Beast Boy stared numbly at the coffin in front of him. He didn't want to believe it but his mind forced the fact upon him. Raven was dead.

She'd been killed by a bullet to the chest. Johnny Rancid was facing the death penalty but that didn't help ease the pain all the Titans and the whole city felt.

Beast Boy bolted from the cemetery. There was no way he could watch Raven being buried.

_Two months later_

Outside his window a storm raged and howled. Beast Boy wished he could do the same. Just break down and cry. But he couldn't. It was strange. When Terra had left he'd cried for hours. Now he was totally numb. And Raven was much more important to him than the blonde geomancer. He'd _loved_ Raven. Not that he ever told her.

A few tears fell to the desk hitting a photo of a smiling Beast Boy who was peering over the shoulder of a smirking Raven. A smirk that could almost pass as a smile.

He touched the photo softly. He missed her so bad. He pretended that everything was okay and he was moving on. But he couldn't. Raven had left a big hole and there was no way to fill it. His heart was breaking little by little.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

He closed his eyes fighting back the urge to scream his fury. It wasn't fair! Raven was only seventeen! And she'd just started to get control over her emotionally influenced powers. He could remember her joy when she'd screamed during a movie and nothing had exploded or shattered. It was an odd thing to be happy about but for Raven it was huge.

"Beast Boy?" a voice said from the other side of his door. Cyborg by the sound of it.

"Ya?" he replied quietly.

"You okay man? It's almost noon and you haven't come out of your room. Is everything alright?"

Beast Boy wanted to yell 'No! Nothing will ever be okay again! Raven's dead!' But instead he just murmured something and Cyborg left.

Closing his emerald eyes Beast Boy leaned back and thought back to a strange conversation he'd had with Raven a week before her death

_(Flashback)_

_Raven and Beast Boy were sitting up around midnight. Neither had spoken. They just sat in the dark kitchen._

"_Beast Boy?" Raven murmured shattering the silence._

"_Ya?"_

"_Do you ever think about the future? About what might happen someday?"_

"_Ya... why? What do you see?" he asked curiously._

_Raven blushed slightly and looked away before replying "I see you." she whispered her face becoming beet red._

_(End Flashback)_

Now that he thought about it he'd never told her what he saw. Even when she'd asked. He'd just shrugged.

"Oh Raven," the green teenager whispered "Why couldn't I just tell you? That would have been the perfect time. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you fade away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying' to do_

Beast Boy walked down into the common room and looked around. Cyborg was sitting on the couch staring listlessly at the GAME OVER sign on the TV. Robin was sitting at the table trying to read the paper. He wasn't even past the front page yet. Only Starfire noticed him come in. She smiled at him "Hello Friend Beast Boy."

"Hey Star," the changeling replied sitting on a barstool "What's up?" he asked for lack of something better to do.

"Nothing. I was planning to travel to the grocery store this morning but this storm has prevented me from carrying out my plans." Starfire explained.

Beast Boy nodded. They all had been trying to keep busy. But now, after two months, they'd run out of things to do.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes?"

Beast Boy forced himself to smile "Why did the cookie go to the hospital?" he asked knowing the Tameranian would laugh no matter what he said.

"I do not know why the cookie would visit the place of healing of the illnesses." Starfire replied grateful for some normalcy no matter how small.

"He felt crummy." Beast Boy said forcing a chuckle from his lungs. But suddenly a pang went through him. There was no Raven to make fun of his jokes any longer.

Robin looked up from his paper and smiled at Starfire who looked utterly confused but a little more cheerful all the same.

--------------

Beast Boy knelt on the bathroom floor. His stomach heaved again and he vomited into the toilet. Behind him Cyborg watched with pity. But there was nothing he could do for his friend.

The changeling moaned as he slid back down onto the floor "I feel like ." he said weakly. He hadn't been eating much lately so there really wasn't anything for him to throw up.

"You look like it too man. No offence." Cyborg replied sadly. He'd never seen the little guy so low. Even with Terra he'd gotten over it in a matter of weeks.

"None..." the young man paused and forced his stomach to settle "taken." he finished miserably. He knew he was sick because he was so depressed. But what the heck was he supposed to do? The girl he loved was dead and what was worse he'd never told her how he felt.

_  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Beast Boy stood in the door to Raven's room. Dust had started to settle over everything. He couldn't go in there. But he had to.

Stepping across the threshold he made his way over to the dresser. The ornate meditation mirror lay face down on the piece of furniture. Lifting it up he wiped the dust off its once deadly surface. Now it was just empty. No emotions inhabited Nevermore. Happy, Timid, Brave, Rage and all the others he'd never met. They were gone.

"I love you." the changeling whispered to the empty room.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you fade away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do _

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh... That's what I was trying to do..._

Beast Boy sniffed the rose carefully as he stared at the white marble gravestone. The rose was black with white tips.

He placed the rose carefully on the gravestone then knelt beside it. Morphing his hand into a tiger limb he scratched into the stone _Quoth the Raven: Nevermore._

"_Do you ever think about the future? About what might happen someday?_

"_Ya... why? What do you see?"_

"I saw you," Beast Boy whispered "I saw you."


	21. But For the Grace Of God

But For the Grace of God

Summary: With her father gone and her powers under control Raven believes that maybe now she can find some peace. But when she sees Beast Boy come home from church every Sunday she feels like something's missing. But can God care about a demon?

(A/N: I'd like to dedicate this fiction to my former Pastor Warner. He is a great teacher and a wonderful man. Also I'd like to mention Pastor Wiles. His sermon gave me the inspiration for this fic

. _Raven's Shadow Of Light_)

---------

Raven sighed in content as she breathed in the sweet, salty air that came off the bay below her. Waves lapped against the Tower island creating a lulling sound. Raven could have fallen asleep or even meditated but she was waiting for someone. Normally she wouldn't be doing this but she wanted to talk with him.

Ever since the incident with Trigon about two months ago, Beast Boy had been disappearing every Sunday morning from around nine to twelve. When Robin confronted him about it he admitted to have been going to a church in the city. Robin had only asked that he made sure to take his Titans communicator and left it at that. But Raven had felt something. She was curious.

But she couldn't go to the church of course. She was part demon. Demons were abominations and everyone thought of them as evil. Of course no one but the Titans knew Raven was a demon but it still felt wrong going to a church.

So here she was sitting on a rock in the sun waiting for Beast Boy to come back. She leaned back on her hands and lifted her face to the sun. It felt nice on her pale skin.

Suddenly a familiar aurora entered her field of insight. Finally! He was back! Raven sat up and looked around. Above her she spotted a green bird of some kind circling. It dived down and landed beside her and started hopping back and forth as if it was nervous. Raven patted its head gently and it turned into a boy.

Beast Boy looked at Raven carefully and decided she wasn't mad at him for interrupting whatever she had been doing. So he swung his legs over the side of the boulder

"What're you doing out here Raven?" he asked. Raven glanced at him then looked back out over the water. He was dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up (I think that looks so hot… cough anyway. On with the story!)

"Waiting for you to get back." the dark girl replied

"Aw I didn't know you cared Rae." he said pretending to be touched. Raven feigned a smiled

"It's a once in a lifetime thing, don't make me ruin it by slapping you."

Beast Boy chuckled and looked at the girl sideways. Ever since her father had been sealed away and purified from her mind she had been much freer with her emotions. Of course she still used her monotone and her merciless sarcasm but everyone knew it was all in play

"Any particular reason?" he asked probing gently.

Raven twirled a strand of violet hair around one finger trying to find words to express her feelings. None came

"Well yes. But you have to promise not to think I'm depressed on something when I tell you." Beast Boy gave her an odd look but nodded

"Okay, I promise." he pulled his legs up underneath him and smiled "So what's on your mind?" Raven copied his position before responding

"I was wondering if… maybe… you could… think about me when you go to church." Raven blurted out. Her whole face turned red and she turned away. Beast Boy touched her shoulder

"Raven, if you wanted to come you could've just asked me." Raven shook her head frantically

"I can't go Beast Boy, I'm half demon."

"So? I'm a green elf who can turn into animals. God doesn't care." hesitantly he touched the place where Raven's heart was "He cares about what's in here. And frankly I think you're overreacting. I mean you've always tried to do the right thing. The only really bad thing I can think of is when you throw me out of the Tower." Raven shook her head

"I just feel like there's nothing I can do to escape this. My soul is tainted from Trigon's sins. There's nothing I can do about that. No one can love a demon."

To her surprise Beast Boy turned slightly red and looked away a little nervously. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the rock

"Come on." he said pulling her towards the water

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Raven lifted into the air and followed the green bird across the bay and over the city.

Soon Beast Boy came to a stop and flew down to the street and waited as Raven touched down softly. She looked around and her eyes found a sign: CHURCH OF CHRIST. ALL WELCOME

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Beast Boy said grabbing her hand jerking her out of her thoughts and towed her inside the building.

It wasn't the classic stain glass church like she thought. Instead it had a small but spacious sanctuary and adjacent to that a small room for the teenagers. Beast Boy hurried through the church at a brisk walk then stopped at a thick door. He knocked and stood there rocking back and forth on his heels.

The door opened revealing a man in his late forties with dark brown hair and smiling blue eyes. He looked down at the two teens in surprise. Raven had drawn her hood over her head and was trying not to look embarrassed. Beast Boy stood there and smiled at the man

"Hello Gar, what brings you here?" the man asked. Raven cocked a brow

"Gar?" Beast Boy chuckled nervously and flushed a little bit

"Don't tell Cyborg. I'll never hear the end of it."

"I saw you at the service Gar but you hurried away before I could talk to you." he peered at Raven who was feeling more uncomfortable by the second

"And this must be Raven. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Pastor Barns" Raven shook his hand lightly "Gar talks about you with my own son quite a lot." Raven threw a look at the changeling who waved his hands in front of him innocently

"No! Not about… that."

"Well Gar, since you're here after all the services is it safe to assume that you need something from me?" Beast Boy nodded and the pastor waved them into his office

"So, what can I help you two with?" Gar rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Then he looked at Raven who was staring at the cross figurine on the wall

"Well… this is kinda hard to explain. Raven do you think I could tell him?" at the sound of her name Raven turned to him and blinked a few times to register what he had said

"Uh…" she looked at the floor then nodded "I suppose. There's no other way to explain it." she whispered. Gar patted her shoulder in comfort then turned to Pastor Barns

"Well, Raven's father is the eight devil. So she's part demon. That's where she got her powers. And about two months ago she was supposed to open this portal so Trigon, that's her dad, could come to Earth. She didn't want to but she did because it was her destiny. Anyway we fought Trigon and Raven sealed him away. But now she feels like… what was it you said?"

"My soul is tainted from the sins of Trigon. There is nothing I can do to escape that." she sighed then lifted her chin slightly "But it's a burden I must carry."

Pastor Barns was staring at the two with an open mouth. Then he shook his head and stood up from his desk

"Well Raven, I've never heard a tale like that before. I do not doubt that it isn't true. But would you please come with me for a second?"

Raven got up from the chair and she and Beast Boy followed the Pastor. They went through the back hallways of the church then stopped. Pastor Barns turned to Raven

"Raven do you sense any thing strange in this room?" Raven closed her eyes for a few seconds then nodded

"Yes. Remains of a lesser demon. Not very powerful but still dangerous to mortals." she opened her eyes and looked at the man "Why?"

"When I founded this church someone told me that the building had been used as a church of people who worshiped demons. I had the church blessed by a priest but when ever I came back here to prepare for my sermon I felt an evil presence. It frightened me greatly. So I came in here and ordered whatever spirit resided here to leave in the name of the one true God. The moment I said that all the furniture shook violently and several light bulbs shattered. But after that I felt at peace here."

"What does that have to do with me?" the Pastor smiled slightly

"It is true that demons are enemies of God. But you are half demon. And from what Gar has said about you, you try very hard to prove that you're not evil like your father. And God loves everyone. Even if they've killed people, he hates that but he still gives the person a chance to get to heaven. Can you think of any other religion that does that?"

"No." Raven whispered softly. The pastor smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder

"Raven, you're young. You can still turn your life around. Garfield has accepted God's Son into his heart. He knows he will go to heaven someday. With such a dangerous job like yours I would advise that you think about this and ask me or Gar if you have any questions about it. Now I must get home to my family." he nodded at Beast Boy then left quickly.

Raven was silent the whole way home. Beast Boy circled around her as she flew slowly through the air.

When they landed on the roof of the Tower she looked at Beast Boy and fought to keep her tears at bay. The changeling pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she cried

"It's okay Raven."

"I just can't believe that someone could really love a demon. I mean, I almost brought around the end of the world."

"But you didn't." Beast Boy pointed out "And you were saved. I think God has bigger and better plans for you."

"It's just so unbelievable. He can just forget about whatever I did in the past and make me pure again." Beast Boy smiled and hugged the girl tightly

"But you gotta believe. You gotta have faith." Raven looked up at him with tiny tears filling her eyes

"Believing and faith. I think I can do that." Beast Boy smiled and gathering his courage kissed the girl on the cheek

"Good." he turned to leave the roof then looked back at the girl "And Raven, He's not the only one who can love a demon."

Raven smiled and flew at him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth before sinking through the floor.

Beast Boy stood there in shock for a long moment before turning and running down the stairs to where he knew Raven would be waiting with questions.

So that's the story. How God cared about a half demon enough to forgive her of her father's sins and give her a new love


	22. Fear

Fear

Summary: Terrified of her father Raven tries to commit suicide. Will anyone be there to stop her?

--------

The Titans were gathered around the kitchen table. Well four of them were. Raven hadn't left her room since they'd returned from fighting Slade.

"This is getting way out of hand," Robin said leaning forward on his elbows "We can't just let her hole up in her room if we're going to stop the Prophecy."

"Robin you can't force Raven to do anything she doesn't want to. Besides this is about her father… who also happens to be a demon in case you didn't hear!" Beast Boy protested.

"He's right Rob, I think we need to let Rae come out and deal with this when she's ready." Cyborg said picking up the plates on the counter and taking them to the sink.

"I agree with Cyborg." Starfire said rising as well "Friend Raven needs to deal with this on her own time."

--------

Raven huddled inside her cloak. She stared at the dark bay water below her. She took a deep breath. Ten stories. A single step could make her fall that far. She just needed the nerve.

"Raven?" a soft voice asked from the stair access door. "Raven what are you doing?"

"Nothing Beast Boy." Raven replied closing her eyes.

The changeling stepped further out onto the roof "Why are you up here? It's freezing, do you want to get sick or something?"

Raven took a shuddering breath. She was loosing her resolve "I'm fine Beast Boy, please just leave me alone right now."

"Okay Raven I just wanted…" the jade skinned teen paused "I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk or something… you can always… talk to me. Okay?"

Raven's eyes filled with tears. _Damn him! _She thought angrily trying to clear her mind and calm down again. She'd just stopped crying.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said a frown creasing his forehead. His eyes widened as he finally realized what was going on "Raven NO!" he ran across the rooftop and grabbed the half demon around the waist just as her foot reached out into the air. The two fell to the rooftop, Raven on top of Beast Boy who was still holding onto the girl tightly.

"Beast Boy let me go!" Raven screamed wrenching herself out of her teammate's grasp. She tried to scramble back towards the roof's edge but Beast Boy grabbed her.

"Raven please don't! Don't do it, please. Don't jump, please don't." the changeling gasped trying to hold onto the girl.

"Beast Boy! Let me go!" Raven shrieked pounding on his chest trying to wrench herself out of his grasp.

The changeling hauled both of them up to their feet. Raven's face was wet with tears as she pounded on his chest with her fists. Beast Boy let her hit him, staring down at her the whole time. After a few minutes her punches died down. Suddenly she flung herself into the young man's chest and started to sob.

Beast Boy held the half demon close and stroked her hair "It's okay Rae, it's okay." he whispered over and over.

"I'm scared." the cloaked girl cried holding tightly to her teammate's uniform "I don't want this to happen. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want Trigon to be a part of me anymore."

"Shh, Raven I know. Calm down it'll be okay. It's okay," he hugged the girl around the shoulders with all his might "I'm scared too Rae." he whispered.

Raven looked up at him with tear filled violet eyes "Why are you afraid? Slade's not after you." she said looking down once more.

Beast Boy lifted her chin so she was staring at him "I'm terrified Raven. I don't want this to happen anymore than you do. You're my friend Rae," he paused his green eyes darkening "And I'm not letting Slade hurt any more of my friends. He took it too far this time, messing into your past." he shook his head.

Raven held back another sob and leaned against Beast Boy's chest once more. His heart beat filled her ears. She didn't want him to die. He believed in her so much. And he was afraid for her. She wanted him to be safe. "Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens over the next few months… promise me you'll still be my friend."

Beast Boy ran his thumbs over Raven's cheeks "I promise Rae." he whispered solemnly looking at her with dark green eyes. "But only if you give me a smile."

"Beast Boy…" Raven said with a little sigh. His finger covered her mouth.

"I don't care if you blow up the whole Tower. Just smile."

Raven looked at her feet. Beast Boy's shoulders sagged and his ears drooped. Then Raven looked up at him a tearful smile gracing her lips. Beast Boy grinned and the two embraced. He drew away first "You going to be okay?"

Raven nodded "Yes."

"Good." Beast Boy leaned down and kissed her chakra gently "Goodnight Raven." he said walking through the door again.

Raven glanced over her shoulder at the dark waves then at the golden glow coming out of the door. She ran after Beast Boy. "Wait!" she called.

The changeling stopped and obeyed her call. She caught up to him "Beast Boy… would you… just stay with me in my room. You can sleep on the floor. I'm just afraid that if I'm alone… I might try to jump again. Please…" she whispered pleadingly.

"Sure Rae. I'll go get some blankets."

Raven smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Beast Boy. For everything."

-------------------------------------------------------

Okay once again this is Raven's Shadow of Light requesting oneshot ideas! I'm dying here people! I've got major writer's block for all my stories. HELP ME!


	23. Dear Secret Admirer

Dear Secret Admirer

Summary: Each week Beast Boy receives a letter. He waits in earnest for each one barely able to wait to read them. Little does he know they come from someone very close to him.

-------

Beast Boy sat on his barstool fidgeting. His emerald green eyes were fixed on the pile of letters that Starfire and Robin were sorting through.

"Hey Raven!" Robin yelled at the half demon girl who was currently making her customary afternoon tea "More books." he announced handing her a large package.

Raven's powers wrapped around the box and with an absent wave of her fingers it was gone from sight, whisking through dimensions to end up safely in her room. "Thank you."

Beast Boy sighed and fidgeted again. Come on! How long could it take to find the only purple envelope in the entire pile?

Starfire squealed in delight and held up a _Seventeen_ magazine. Cyborg dug through and quickly found his pile of car and tech magazines. Beast Boy was getting very anxious by now.

Finally Robin held up a purple letter, a sly smile crossing his face "Hey Beast Boy, looks like another one from your mystery girlfriend."

The changeling scowled and snatched the note away "Next time someone starts sending me strange mail I'm not telling you." he growled before leaving the room.

If he had paid any attention to anything else but the letter in his hands he might have noticed a certain pair of blushed cheeks and turned up lips in the common room.

-------

Beast Boy sat on his top bunk with a smile. The letter was tucked safely in his belt pocket ready to be re-read at any given moment.

He'd been getting these letters right around Terra's death. The writer had explained that she'd seen him walking around town and thought he might like some cheering up. There was never a return address or a name; just a simple purple envelope with his name written in elegant penmanship.

He'd once asked if they could correspond by email but the girl had written back that she enjoyed trying to make out his 'scrawling'.

Ever since then he'd tried harder to write a little better. He had to admit his penmanship was getting much better.

Swinging his legs over the bunk he leapt down in front of his desk and began to shift through the mess to find some paper and a pencil. No luck.

"Aw man! Why can't I ever find anything in here?" he grumbled after a few more minutes of digging.

He stomped out into the hallway and made his way down into the common room where Robin and Cyborg were playing video games with Starfire hanging over their shoulders.

"Hey BB what're you up to?" Cyborg asked as the green teen plopped down on the sofa dejectedly.

"I can't find any paper. You guys know where any is?" Beast Boy asked his ears perking up with hopefulness.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged going back to their game. Starfire turned to Beast Boy "I believe Raven has some paper she would surely allow you to use."

The changeling was out of the room in the blink of an eye. The three Titans all looked at each other and laughed.

"He's got it bad man." Cyborg said shaking his head.

--------

Beast Boy rapped on the door impatiently. Where was Raven? Biting his lip he tapped in the override security code.

The door slid open allowing him into the dark goddess's sanctuary. The scent off lavender and lilac wrapped itself around his senses along with the faint smell of fire. Raven must have been lighting candles in here a little while ago. Now that he thought about it that same scent always surrounded Raven herself… Focus! Paper, where was that stupid paper!

Beast Boy strode over to the desk then paused for a moment. He ran his fingertips over the handle of the desk. It was an inlaid silver rose. He frowned for a moment and shook himself. He pulled the drawer open and pulled out a stack of upside-down papers. He ruffled through them then his hands froze.

There was a stack of papers with his writing all over it. And the next stack was filled with the same writing he saw on the letters he received.

Suddenly behind him the door slid open and Raven walked in. The two Titan's eyes met then Raven's slid down to the stack of papers.

"Why are you in my room?" she asked quietly.

"I was looking for some paper."

Raven nodded slowly "Well… I see." she wrung her hands nervously "So I guess you know… that I've been the one writing to you."

Beast Boy licked his sharp canines nervously "I guess so." he replied shifting around trying to figure out if Raven was mad or not.

"And… what… what did you think?" the Goth girl asked looking up and meeting her teammate's eyes for a moment before shying away.

Beast Boy shuffled a little closer "Now that I know it's you?" Raven nodded "I feel like I saw a Raven nobody's ever seen before."

The dark Titan raised her eyes slowly and a tiny smile graced her lips "Really?"

"Really." Beast Boy replied.

Raven looked down and tucked her hair back behind her ear nervously. Beast Boy leaned in and laid a sweet, swift kiss on her lips before bolting out of the room.

After a moment of silence Raven smiled to herself then sat down at her desk.

"_Gonna write a letter to your lover-boy?" Bravery asked._

"Maybe I am." Raven replied with a giggle.

-----------

Okay this one is kinda stupid but you know...


	24. Dirty

Dirty

Summary: After she is attacked on the streets Raven decides to leave the Titans but first she goes to Beast Boy to apologize…

------

This is deticated to Katie Marcum one of my best friends.

-------

_Raven's Point Of View_

_----------_

I look out into the rain with distaste. Yes I could teleport myself home but I wanted to walk and think. About _him_. Beast Boy.

I've had a crush on him ever since we met really. But he drives me nuts and I'm afraid of what I could do to him. So I shove him away. Then we fight.

I hate to fight with Beast Boy. I really do. But he wants me to do things I can never do. He wants me to open up and let him in. For his safety I can't. I won't.

I am suddenly ripped from my thoughts, quite literally, by a pair of hands. I am pulled into an alley and quickly gagged before I can activate my powers. I should ask Robin for some martial arts training. Without my powers I'm useless in a fight.

"Don't worry," a voice whispers in my ear "We won't hurt you… not much anyway." I hate myself for trembling as a hand skims over my hips but I can't help it.

:Hey, don't keep her all to yourself, Jake." a second voice protests followed by a grunt of agreement from a third man.

"Do not fret my friends, we shall all have a turn with her." the first voice reassures them. His hands are now atop my racing heart. "Don't be scared my dear. You will learn much tonight."

I try to scream but a rag is pressed over my nose and my world goes dark.

-------

When I awake I'm lying on a mattress in a room smelling of sweat, blood, and beer.

My cloak is in a heap in the corner and the zipper of my leotard is halfway undone leaving my neck and shoulders exposed. I sit up slowly and immediately regret it. My lower body is on fire with pain.

My heart sinks and I feel the blood drain from my face _"No, no, no, no!"_ I think to myself "_This is a dream. I'm not here and none of this is real!"_

Suddenly the door across the room opens and the three men walk in and they all stare at me.

"Ready for another round?"

-------

Three hours later I'm standing in the alley again. My cloak is pulled tightly around me and my head is bowed under my hood. I can feel the blood drying on the insides of my legs. Tears are poring down my cheeks without a sound. "Why me?" I whisper to the midnight sky. Drops of rain fall onto my face almost like a reply.

Finally my decision is made. I will go home, gather my things and leave the Tower. But first I will tell Beast Boy I'm sorry.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I whisper quietly. The familiar raven shape wraps itself around me and whisks me through several dimensions at lightspeed so that I reappear in front of Beast Boy's door.

I raise my hand and knock firmly, drawing my hand back into my cloak quickly. I can hear the rustling of movement inside the room then the door slides open and Beast Boy stumbles out sleepily only half in his uniform "I'm up! What's going on? Who's attacking?" he murmurs groggily.

I almost smile but I can't. I don't know if I'll ever be able to smile again. "Beast Boy, no one's attacking." I tell him.

He stops his random circling and wakes up as he sees it's just me. Just Raven. "Oh, what are you doing up Rae?"

I look at my feet, making sure to keep my cloak wrapped around myself "I'm sorry for waking you but I had to tell you…" I trail off trying to find the words.

Beast Boy's hand shoots out like a snake. I jerk away instinctively causing my hood to fall down and my cloak to fly open.

"Raven…" he says gaping at my rust colored legs and purple face

"No!" I pull away trying to hide the blood on my legs and the bruises on my face "You can't see!" I'm not making much sense but given what I've just been through it's understandable.

"Raven," he reaches out for me then stops. His green eyes are burning with pure hatred. I can't help but feel it's _me_ he's angry out "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" he grabs my arm. Probably a little more harshly than he meant to. "What happened?"

The touch sends me into hysterics. I fall to my knees ad start crying and begging him not to hurt my. I'm speaking in a mixture of English and Azarathian but the message gets across.

He lets me go and kneels down next to me "Rae, calm down. Oh man, what happened to you?"

I cry harder "You weren't supposed to see. You can't see. I'm dirty. Not good enough." I'm lying on the floor in a ball now.

Beast Boy quickly scoops me up and carries me into the med bay.

He sets me in a chair (I screamed at the sight of the bed) and finally manages to calm me down so I'm not going to blow up the Tower from my emotions. Then he speaks slowly and calmly "Raven I'm going to turn on the computers and run some tests to make sure you're not hurt, alright?"

I nod and watch him carefully as he moves around starting the machines up and I allow him to strap a sensory pad onto my wrist. Finally I gather the courage to speak "How did you know?"

"You were so… hesitant. You always get straight to the point. I just thought it was strange. And you had a funny smell all over you." his biceps bunch angrily under his uniform "Nothing like normal." he whispers.

"What?"

"Nothing." he replies returning his attention to the computer screen. His fingers move across the keypads with a familiar ease.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

I swallow trying to wet my dry mouth "I… I was… raped." for some reason saying it makes me feel a little better.

He turns and gives me a look I can not decipher. It's not pity. Good, I don' think I could handle his pity. There's a little bit of sadness, as well as guilt. "I know." is all he says in reply.

"… I'm dirty now. Impure."

"I know."

I lift my quivering chin and look him in the eyes "Would you take a dirty girl?"

He kneels in front of me so we're at eyelevel "Yes Raven. I would."

I stand and shove him away "Why!" I yell "Why in the world would you take me?"

He falls against one of the beds then rights himself. I fly at him my fists hammering into his chest and stomach. He lets me hit him. And hit him and hit him. Until slowly my strength leaves me and I slump forward into his body.

He raises a hand and strokes my hair but doesn't try to hold me. I love him all the more for respecting my fear. Finally I look up at him "Why?"

"Because you're smart, brae, beautiful, mysterious, dark, and because I love you."

I slowly lean further into him and wrap my arms around his waist, he still does not touch me "I love you too." I whisper feeling tears roll down my cheeks again.

Now he gives me a quick embrace. Then he pulls away "Why don't you go take a shower and change? I'll go make you a cup of tea."

"What are we going to tell the others?" I ask quietly.

"… Whatever you want."

I step back and hug myself "The truth." I whisper "I'm going to tell them the truth."

Beast Boy takes my hand and kisses it softly then releases it "Okay."

_Next Morning_

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were all sitting at the kitchen counter. Beast Boy and Raven had yet to make an appearance. For the former this was not uncommon but Raven was normally up and about by now.

"Where are our friends?" Starfire asked voicing everyone's thoughts innocently. She looked at Cyborg pointedly.

The metal man flipped one of his eggs expertly "BB's probably still snoozing. Raven might be up on the roof. She likes to watch the sun rise."

"Sun rise was nearly two hours ago," Robin said with a frown "And even Beast Boy doesn't sleep this late. Maybe we should-"

His words were cut off as the two Titans in question walked through the doors. Raven's hood was down drawing immediate attention to several nasty bruises on her face and neck.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed in shock.

"What happened?" Cyborg demanded abandoning his cooking.

Robin reached out instinctively towards his teammate. Raven shied away from his hand seeking comfort in Beast Boy's presence at her side.

"Raven had something happen to her last night." Beast Boy said calmly, starting the inevitable conversation.

The dark girl looked at her three friends. They would understand. She knew they would "Some men jumped me last night when I was walking home from the library. I… I was raped." she announced quietly.

"Oh… Raven." Starfire breathed floating over to her friend "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just pretty shook up." Raven replied allowing the alien princess to wrap her in a soft hug.

"Raven… I'm gonna need to… run some tests." Cyborg said awkwardly.

"I already did." Beast Boy said "Last night. We were in the med-bay."

Robin took a steadying breath before speaking "Raven, I'm giving you a week off. No training, no patrols, no missions."

Raven nodded and sighed in relief as the others all went back to their earlier activities respecting her privacy on the matter.

She made her way over to the window and stared out over the city. A soft hand brushed her shoulder and Beast Boy appeared in the reflection behind her.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked softly.

"Ya I'm okay. Just hold me for a second."

Two arms wrapped around her shoulders. A feeling of security settled over the distraught girl. She leaned her head back into the crook of Beast Boy's shoulder.

"You're not dirty Rae." he said giving her a soft squeeze before stepping over to her side. He planted a kiss on her chakra and smiled at her "Not to me."

------


	25. Little Bit Of Love

Little Bit Of Love

I don't own the Teen Titans

Summary: It's been ten years since he ran in and out of her life. Now with a new lease on life Jinx desperately needs a job but an elevator accident throws her world upside-down.

-------

Jinx stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She clasped her portfolio to her chest. This could be the day! This job could be the one!

Suddenly a young man about her age darted into the elevator just as the doors started to close. He made it with barely an inch to spare. He smiled at Jinx and pressed the button for the top floor.

Jinx looked at her feet, her heart pounding. Red hair, blue eyes and a wide smile. That combination always made her go nuts. It reminded her of _him_. Kid Flash. The Fastest Boy Alive.

She hadn't seen him since the day the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated. Not in person anyway. He'd gone back to being a hero and she'd disappeared into the civilian life after serving a short jail sentence for her involvement with the HIVE and the Brotherhood. She'd changed her name to Jessica Hexington and kept her now pink hair under a hat and wore grey contacts.

"You have an interview too?" the young man asked looking over at her with interest. His blue eyes sparkled with an intensity she hadn't seen in nearly ten years.

"Ya," she whispered squeezing the portfolio tightly once more "I've had six other interviews this past week. None of them worked out."

He looked a little concerned "Really? Why not?" he asked leaning against the elevator box's walls.

Jinx shrugged "It was me really… I just can't seem to keep a steady job. Everything always goes wrong."

For a moment he seemed to want to ask her something. But instead he stuck out his hand "I'm Wally West."

Jinx smiled and shook the offered hand "I'm Jessica Hexington." she blushed at his questioning expression. She got a lot of that.

Suddenly the elevator lurched violently. Jinx lost her balance and fell into Wally. He grabbed her instinctively and braced himself in a corner shielding Jinx's body with his own. The elevator continued to shake for a few more minutes then they started falling. Jinx felt her stomach rise up into her throat.

Then as suddenly as they started falling they stopped. The two were thrown across the tiny room from the impact. Jinx landed on Wally laying sideways across his chest with her legs wrapped around one of his. They both lay there for a moment coming to terms with the fact that they were not dead then sprang apart from each other.

"Sorry." Wally muttered rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned beet red "Totally didn't mean for that to happen."

Jinx shrugged trying to conceal her red cheeks "Forget it." she stood shakily but immediately sat back down when the elevator started to shift. "What now?"

Wally crawled towards the control box and pulling a dime from his pocket unscrewed the panel revealing the emergency phone. He quickly pressed the big red button then shrugged "I guess we just wait for someone to come and get us."

Jinx curled up into a tighter ball and wrapped her arms around her knees. Every time her eyes closed she saw pink lightning bolts. A tear forced its way from her eyes and traveled down her face. She hadn't used her powers for ten years. Why did they keep getting worse? It didn't make any sense. It wasn't fair!

"Jessica?" Wally asked crawling over to the young woman "Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jinx wiped the tear away angrily "I'm not crying." she snapped glaring at the red head, daring him to say otherwise.

Wally's blue eyes darkened for a brief instant, so quickly Jinx wasn't sure she'd actually seen it happen, and he looked as if he wanted to yell. But instead he just nodded "Whatever you say."

Jinx watched him sit down against the far wall, at a diagonal from her own position. He brought up one knee and rested his arm on it, and stretched the other one out in front of him. His head rested against the wall and his breath came in short, choppy, breaths. His cheeks looked a little flushed as he closed his eyes.

"Wally?" Jinx asked leaning forward slightly "Are you okay? You look…" she paused and suddenly it hit her how familiar his posture was.

Kid Flash had sat the same way that night in the warehouse when she'd tried to hand him over to Madame Rouge. Except Flash had been soaking wet. The resemblance was frightening.

"I'm fine." Wally's breath was coming in short little pants now "I'm… promise not to laugh?"

"I find nothing funny about our situation at the moment Mr. West." Jinx said gravely.

The young man chuckled slightly "I'm claustrophobic. I've been like this since I was about nine or so." he sighed "I'm starting to wish I'd taken the stairs."

Jinx nodded wrapping her arms around her legs once more. It seemed a little unorthodox but right now the witch could care less "How long have we been here?"

Wally consulted his wrist watch "About half an hour. Man," he leaned back again "Seems like hours." his stomach let out a loud rumble "I'm starving." he groaned

Jinx cocked her head and reached into her messenger bag "I have a sandwich and some pretzel rods. We could share."

Wally crawled over to sit next to her. He accepted the ham sandwich and three of the pretzels. He took a bite then made a face "It's a little dry." he commented.

Jinx's head snapped up and she stared at him "W-what did you just say?" she whispered her eyes wide.

Wally looked up in confusion "I said the sandwich was a little dry… Jessica, are you okay?" he asked setting the food down.

Jinx reached up and pulled her hat off her head letting her pink hair spill over her shoulders "Do you know who I am?" she asked barely daring to breath.

Wally's blue eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock "Jinx… Is that really you?" he whispered in astonishment.

"For someone so fast you're a little slow." Jinx replied unable to keep the sarcastic quip in. She blushed as soon as the words left her lips.

Wally laughed "It's you alright. Wow, how've you been?" he asked.

"Okay I guess." Jinx replied.

Wally frowned and ran a hand up her arm "Hey Jinx, I'm really sorry. I should've been there for you after the whole Brotherhood thing. I wanted to be."

Jinx shoved his hand away and glared at him "Then why weren't you there? I needed you there Flash. Do you have any idea what I've been through the past few years?"

Kid Flash edged away from the accusing finger "Jinx the Flash called me away. That's why I was gone. I tried to find you afterwards but no one knew where you'd gone."

Jinx tried to keep the glare on her face but failed. She looked away and hugged herself "Didn't you look?"

"Of course I looked," Kid Flash said crawling around so they were sitting across from each other "I drove Batman crazy from trying to trace you. He finally banned me from the Watchtower."

Jinx looked up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "I'm sorry. I just…" she trailed off and lowered her gaze "I missed you."

Wally smiled and covered her hand with his "I missed you too." suddenly he leaned forward and kissed the girl on the lips. He pulled away immediately.

Jinx blinked a couple times in surprise. She looked at the young man sitting across from her "Why'd you do that?"

Wally grinned sheepishly and shrugged "I dunno. It seemed like a good idea when I thought it up."

Jinx laughed a little at the speedster's face "Why are we acting like we're fifteen? I'm twenty five for heaven's sake."

Kid Flash smiled "I guess love does that to a person." he leaned close to the girl's face again "At least that's what I've always heard."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If I can have a kiss."

Jinx blushed but obeyed. Their lips connected for roughly thirty seconds before Jinx pulled away leaving a disappointed Kid Flash "Can you still vibrate though objects?"

Wally laughed "Why did I know that was what you were going to ask? I'll get us out of here if you let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"Deal." Jinx replied giving the speedster another kiss.

-----------------

Okay so it was a little bit rushed but I think it would rate about a six or so. What do you guys think?


	26. Magic Moments

_**I don't own the Teen Titans**_

_**Magic Moments**_

Beast Boy sighed tracing aimless patterns in the dirt. Had it really been two years? Two long years since _she_ walked into his life then tore it apart?

"I thought you'd be down here." a soft voice said.

The green elf turned to see Raven pricking her way through the rocks to his position. "Hey Rae." he replied listlessly letting a handful of sand fall through his fingers back to the ground.

The dark sorceress stood silently for a moment her hair and cloak whipping around her small frame in the wind "I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to free her. But…"

"I know 'No spell can raise the dead.'" Beast Boy replied looking at the butterfly chair clip and strip of photos in his hand.

Raven sat down next to him, crossing her legs. She closed her eyes letting the night air ruffle her violet locks.

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you think Terra is? Heaven or…" Beast Boy trailed off and looked at his hands.

"Neither." Raven replied.

"What?" the shape-shifter asked looking over at her for the first time "What do you mean 'neither'? She's got to go somewhere!"

The young woman smiled mysteriously "I think Terra is your guardian angel."

"My guardian angel?" Beast Boy repeated skeptically.

Raven nodded "Sometimes when we're fighting I can feel her… always hovering around you. And when I walk by your room at night, she's always there." Raven paused for a moment cocking her head to the side slightly "I think she's here now." she whispered.

Beast Boy gave her a disbelieving look "Are you just saying that?"

The girl turned her head to look at him with her piercing amethyst eyes. The sheer intensity sent a shiver through him. Raven turned away once more leaving his question unanswered.

The changeling decided to believe her. After all Raven had never flat out lied to him. She might have kept secrets but didn't everyone? "Think she can hear us?"

The half demon tipped her head back as if she was tasting the air around them. Then she nodded "I think so… yes."

Beast Boy looked at the items in his hand. Then he let out a soft sigh "I'm sorry Terra. I just can't hold on forever. I hope you understand." he whispered.

A hand settled on his shoulder with a feather-like softness then squeezed gently. Beast Boy looked at Raven who was staring at him as well. Neither was touching the other…

Suddenly an unseen force pushing their hands together. Raven's face turned beet red and she turned away but didn't pull her hood up or remove her hand.

Beast Boy smiled "Thanks." he whispered to the wind.

"No, thank you, Garfield."

Raven's eyes widened and she looked at him. He stared back in shock. Then before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Raven's lips. But before he could make it a full kiss, Raven pulled her head and hand away from him.

"Beast Boy… I can't be Terra. I can't be normal-."

Beast Boy covered her lips with a gloved finger "I know Raven. It's okay. I'm willing to try if you are. Just give me a chance okay?"

Tears filled Raven's eyes and she hugged the changeling. Beast Boy ran a hand over her hair then he returned to the embrace.

A soft breeze blew past them then suddenly vanished.

"Good-bye."

------------------------------------

Sorry this one is so short but it's better than nothing right?

Anywaythanks for reading and please reveiw or flame. FLAMES ARE FUNNY!


	27. Dames and Demons

I don't own the Teen Titans

_**Dames and Demons**_

-----------------------------

"Raven!" Robin yelled watching helplessly as his teammate's eyes glowed red and she gained another set on top. She laughed mercilessly as her powers tossed debris like toys.

It had been almost two months since Trigon had been defeated. But, as Raven had carefully explained, just because he was gone didn't mean she was totally free. She was still part demon.

"Friend Raven, please stop! I do not wish to harm you!" Starfire yelled as she caught slabs of concrete the enraged girl was throwing.

Raven whirled and sent a blast of dark power at the alien princess. Starfire yelped as she flew into a wall across the warehouse.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, trying to get to his feet again but pain flooded his senses and he was forced to stay still. He'd been right next to Raven when her demon side had taken over. In the explosion of power he'd been smashed against a wall and in the battle he'd broken a few ribs and he was pretty sure his right shoulder was dislocated.

"Sorry Raven!" Cyborg yelled blasting the half demon with his sonic cannon. It had a little effect but it also enraged her all the more. "Where's BB?" the robot yelled over his shoulder.

"I don't know!" Robin yelled back trying desperately to come up with a plan. He looked around frantically. Everything in this place was a weapon if Raven used it right.

Nearby a green light exploded and Starfire launched herself into the air and began peppering Raven with starbolts. A black shield enveloped the sorceress.

"_You are all fools!"_ the demon roared _"Without Trigon, Raven has no purpose! She was created to serve him!"_

"Says you!" Beast Boy yelled falling from one of the beams along the ceiling. The attack took Raven completely by surprise. The changeling tackled her and pinned her down to the floor. He held her down as she bucked and thrashed against his hold "Raven's not worthless." he growled "Don't you _ever_ tell her she's worthless. She means more to me than anyone else in the world."

For a brief moment the red eyes flickered and returned to violet. "B-Beast Boy?" Raven's soft melodious voice whispered.

The shape-shifter nodded frantically "It's me Rae. Fight it, don't give in. I know you're not doing this on purpose."

Raven stared at him a moment longer then her eyes flashed back to red. With a violent kick she thrust the boy off her.

Before Cyborg or Starfire could drive her back she threw a black shield over the two of them. With a furious war cry Starfire flew at the dome, hammering on it with her alien strength.

Cyborg made his way over to Robin and carefully helped his friend out of the rubble. The Boy Wonder leaned heavily against the android's side.

"We've gotta get in there!" Cyborg said urgently "Raven could really hurt BB!"

"She could kill him." Robin said gravely. "Is there any way to get through?"

The metal man shook his head "Star's doing the only thing that might work. Hammering on it hard enough might snap Rae's concentration."

Robin nodded "Go help her." he ordered slowly lowering himself down onto the floor "I'll try to see if I can call in any of the other Titans."

Cyborg nodded and hurried over to help his alien friend. He swung a mighty fist… and nearly fell flat on his face! The shield had disappeared!

As the smoke from Starfire's starbolts faded an unbelievable seen unfolded before the three Titan's eyes.

Raven was poised over Beast Boy as he had been only a few moments ago. Her cloak was splayed out hiding their bodies. But even more astonishing was Beast Boy's position. He had one arm thrown around Raven's neck and the other gripping her waist tightly. And his lips were pressed against the half demon's!

Slowly they broke apart. Then Raven collapsed on the changeling.

---------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy gritted his teeth tightly as Cyborg pored antiseptic into the wound on his neck. A little dipped down the front of his bare chest making him shiver.

"I can't believe Raven bit you." Cyborg said putting the bottle down and dapping at the wound with a cotton ball.

"She wasn't exactly herself, Cy. Rae would never hurt any of us if she was thinking straight." the shape-shifter took the swab and held it against the wound hissing under his breath from the sting.

"I must agree with Beast Boy," Starfire said. Her torso was wrapped up with white gauze and she was wearing one of Robin's old tee shirt that she had cut the stomach off of so it was much like her uniform top"Raven warned us she might have problems."

Robin sighed and scuffed his boot against the floor. His shoulder was bandaged and his right arm was in a sling."It was just… too strange. When she did that to Dr. Light all we had to do was yell her name and she snapped out of it."

Beast Boy stood up and slid a purpletee shirt over his head. He glanced at the floating girl on the hospital bed. Starfire had changed her into a pair of grey slacks and a plain tee shirt since her cloak and leotard had been shredded by their attacks. Her vitals were steady. Cyborg had reported that she should be waking up soon… but that was six hours ago.

"What if she doesn't want to get up?" he wondered aloud.

"What're you talking about?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy sat in a chair thinking for a moment "Remember how Cy and I went into Rae's mind? Maybe she'd hiding there. Maybe she's scared we're going to kick her out or something."

Robin seemed to consider this theory for a moment "I suppose that's possible…" he admitted after a moment.

"Or she could be putting Rage back in her place." Cyborg offered "I mean we were in there for the whole day and it only seemed like a couple of hours. Time passes differently there."

The four Titans were silent for a few minutes. Then Beast Boy stood up and walked over to the motionless girl. He reached down and took her small hand in his "I'm not mad at you Rae. None of us are," he whispered running his thumb over her soft palms "We want to help you. Please don't hide from us. We're your friends."

As if to respond Raven's eyelids fluttered and her heartbeat began to pick up a little. Cyborg quickly checked the computer but all readouts concluded the dark Titan was fine.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. Her eyes rested on Starfire's wrapped stomach and the sling supporting Robin's arm. "I-." tears gathered in the violet orbs.

"Easy girl," Cyborg said as she started to get off the bed "You're not going anywhere. Especially to your room."

Raven looked at him then put her legs back on the bed. She folded them under her and stared at her hands. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Oh," Starfire floated over and hugged her softly "We do not blame you friend Raven. Please do not do the hiding in your room." she begged.

The half demon looked around and her gaze found Robin "I… I'm not going to get kicked off the team am I?" she whispered.

Robin shook his head "I wouldn't even think about it Raven. So you've got some problems that need to be addressed, who doesn't?" he smiled and patted her hand "I need you around to keep me from loosing focus on what's really important in my life." he glanced at Starfire who blushed and averted her gaze.

Raven reached out and placed her hand on his bandaged arm "Let me-."

"No, you're still weak. I'll be fine, I've had worse." Robin said gently.

Cyborg patted her shoulder "You just take it easy for a couple of days okay kid? We can handle everything, right BB?" he looked around the room "BB? Where'd the little booger go?"

"Probably to get some food, you know how he is after a big fight." Robin said dismissively getting off of Raven's bed. "Come on guys let's go get some lunch."

No one noticed the concerned frown on Raven's face.

---------------------------------------------------------

I've had this story idea written down for _months_ but I never got around to doing it. And since I'm taking a break between my trilogy stories.

There will be a part two!

Feel free to reveiw and/or flame. Flames are fun!


	28. Dames and Demons Prt 2

_**Dames and Demons:**_

_**Part Two**_

Raven sipped her tea quietly listening to the chatter of her friends around the table. Starfire had insisted on making Robin's lunch since he could not use one of his arms. The alien beauty was bustling around the kitchen humming to herself. Every now and then she'd throw a smile in Raven's direction and the dark girl would smile back. The girl's mood was infectious.

"You want anything Raven?" Cyborg asked as he made a ham sandwich and watched Starfire out of the corner of his eye.

"No thank you." Raven replied wrapping her hands around her warm mug. She opened her empathic senses and let her friend's contentment flow through her troubled mind. A soft sigh escaped her lips. But in the midst of the happiness she tasted the vinegar tartness of confusion. Raven opened her eyes slowly. She had a good guess as to who that was coming from.

"Where are you going friend?" Starfire asked as Raven pored out her tea and walked towards the common room doors.

"I need to talk with Beast Boy." Raven replied disappearing into the hallway.

Raven tapped softly on Beast Boy's door with her knuckles. She still felt a little lightheaded and was glad her friends had refused to let her heal them. She probably would've passed out.

"I'm not hungry Cyborg!" Beast Boy's high voice yelled through the barrier of steel. "I'll be down in a few minutes okay?"

Raven gathered her strength and opened a vortex so she could walk through the door. Stepping through she almost tripped over a pile of… _something_.

"Oh… hey Rae." Beast Boy greeted sitting up a little bit. He was sprawled out on his bottom bunk still in jeans and a tee shirt.

Raven looked around the room for a moment then shook her head "I thought most animals were neat freaks." she commented.

The changeling shrugged "They are; I'm just lazy." he wrinkled his nose "Besides cleaning supplies don't smell to good with a dog's nose."

The half demon's mouth twitched into a smile "No," she agreed "I'd imagine that they don't smell very good."

There was a long silence then Beast Boy swung his legs over onto the floor "You didn't come in here to comment on my room, Rae. What's up?"

Raven sighed and sat in the desk chair, (after she'd removed several objects from the seat of course) "I just wanted… I wanted to thank you. For stopping me."

"You would've done the same thing for me." Beast Boy said with a shrug "… And while we're apologizing… I'm sorry for the way I stopped you. I just couldn't think of anything else."

Raven studied her hands for a long moment "I… I wasn't angry with you for what you did, Beast Boy." she whispered "There's no need to apologize."

The shape-shifter scratched the back of his neck "I know… it just seemed… awkward. I mean… we're just friends…" he looked up at Raven "Aren't we?"

"I don't know. Since Trigon was cleaned from my mind, I have trouble sorting out my feelings."

"What do you mean?"

Raven sighed "My empathy is stronger than ever. When I walk into a room I can immediately tell what all of you are feeling. But I can't come close to telling you what _I'm_ feeling."

Beast Boy nodded solemnly "Ya… look Raven… what I did… I don't think I would have done it if there wasn't _some_ sort of feeling behind it."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes I manipulate emotions. Like when we're fighting I take away people's fear so they won't panic. But this time I'm afraid I did it to you." she turned away a small tear falling from her eye "I don't want for you to fall for _anyone_ unless it's real. I've done that and it's not fun by a long shot."

Beast Boy nodded again "Well Raven, I think that you're already getting a little better. I mean you're not holing up in your room and you're admitting you have a problem. That's a start."

"But how do we know if it's real? I… I think I have feelings for you but I don't want to make you think you do just because I want you to."

The changeling stared at her blankly her a moment then started laughing "I have no idea what you just said."

"This isn't funny Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, but a smile was twitching over her face. She let out a snort of laughter then a giggle. Soon she was laughing right along with Beast Boy.

After a moment their laughter died down. Beast Boy wiped his eyes and leaned against a bedpost with a happy sigh. Raven smiled at him and tucked a leg underneath her body "You should smile more often Raven." Beast Boy said quietly

"Why?"

The shape-shifter raised his green eyes to meet her violet ones, he grinned showing off his sharp fang-like canines "Because you look really pretty when you do."

Raven blushed and looked at the floor "Did you always think I was pretty?"

"'Course not… I've always thought you were beautiful."

The dark Titan was as red as a cherry. Beast Boy reached out and held her hand in his "Raven, I've always had a crush on you. Even before the whole Trigon thing."

"Beast Boy…" Raven breathed quietly. "Are you really sure? I don't want you to get hurt because of something I did."

A gloved finger covered her lips "If it wasn't real I wouldn't have been so worried about you today. And you wouldn't be so worried about it." he leaned down and pressed his lips to Raven's reaping a small gasp of surprise from the smaller Titan. He slipped a hand behind her head and stroked her hair softly. After a moment Raven relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

Slowly Beast Boy pulled away, he pressed his forehead's to Raven "Do you still think it's fake?" he whispered.

Raven shook her head "No," she whispered almost breathless "Nothing so pure could be fake."

"What?"

"Emotions have a taste to me." Raven explained "You taste like pure honey. Confidence, happiness, and… love."

Beast Boy smiled "I love you Raven."

"I love you too… and it's real."

\


	29. Assassin

_**Assassin**_

------------------------------------------

Speedy felt a shiver go through him as he ran through the woods with his bow in hand. He made a mental note to take the heels off his boots.

Suddenly he skidded to a stop his masked eyes wide. In front of him was the reason for his flight through the forest.

A girl in a bright green kimono was standing in the clearing. A white, cat mask with a wide grin covered her face. Two long black braids slithered down her back. From her sleeves were five hooked claws. She bowed at the waist then leapt into the air spinning like a top to come slamming down on the masked archer.

Speedy rolled out of the way then aimed an arrow at the girl. She was gone. He lowered his bow and carefully searched the trees above him. His hands shook violently.

"Clam down man," he whispered forcing his body to stop shaking "Don't panic, panicking will only make things worse."

"Wise words." a soft female voice said from behind him. Speedy felt a knife press into his back, "Do not turn around. If you do I will slit your throat."

The archer gulped slightly as he felt his quiver strap being cut. The case fell to the ground with a clatter, the arrows spilling over the ground "I thought you didn't talk."

The girl chuckled "There has never been anyone to tell the world that I am able to speak. I only speak before I kill."

Speedy tried to calm himself. His heart was racing wildly "Cheshire, can I ask you something?"

"Since you are about to die I suppose it will not be harmful."

The red head closed his eyes searching for words "This'll probably sound stupid but… why do you want to kill me?"

The five knives pressed into his spine a little harder "The Brotherhood has requested that you be brought to them…"

"But they didn't tell you to kill me?"

"…….."

"So why are you trying to?" slowly Speedy turned around to face the young assassin "I don't know what happened to make you this way but-."

The claws were pressed against his throat. Anger boiled behind the grinning mask "You are a strange man. I try to kill you and you do not run."

"I _was_ running in case you forgot." Speedy replied trying not to move more than necessary; those claws looked pretty sharp.

"Very well, you have peeked my interest. I will give you an opportunity to run." the knife's pressure left his throat "You have one minute."

Speedy rubbed his throat but made no move to leave. Cheshire cocked her head in surprise "Aren't you going to run?" she asked puzzled.

The masked archer shook his head "Why? You're just going to catch up with me anyway. I'd rather save my strength."

The girl cocked her head the other way "You are very strange." she nodded curtly to herself "I will give you a gift in return."

It was Speedy's turn to cock his head "A gift?" he repeated "You're going to give me something? What happened to wanting to kill me?"

Cheshire shrugged and tucked her hands into her kimono sleeves "I have never met someone like you. And I have met many people, Speedy."

The young man blinked from surprise "Okay… so what is this 'gift'? Please don't say a knife in my throat." he winced slightly.

Cheshire chuckled "No…" she paused then lifted her head "I will allow you to remove my mask but you must also remove yours."

Speedy considered. Cheshire was a world renowned assassin. If he could somehow give a description to Green Arrow it would put a lot of people out of danger. "Alright." he agreed.

Cheshire didn't move. Slowly Speedy reached out and pulled the grinning cat mask away from her face. He studied her for a moment.

Her skin was very Asian looking. Her dark eyes were slanted ever so slightly. Her cheekbones were high and from her face it was evident she was confused about everything.

"You look a little different than what I would've thought." he commented with a slight grunt. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Your turn."

Surprise darted over the face before him. Slowly a hand slid out of the kimono sleeves. With a flick of the wrist the knives folded back. Her fingers brushed the mask then pulled it away.

Speedy blinked a few times to get used to the air against his eyeballs. He stared at Cheshire who was studying him carefully.

"You look very…" she trailed off.

"Strange?" Speedy supplied.

Cheshire shook her head "No, I have seen many people like you. But somehow… you are different."

The archer shrugged awkwardly. He couldn't think of anything to say. Why was he allowing this to happen? Green Arrow was going to murder him. If Cheshire didn't first anyway.

But the assassin hadn't made a move. Her eyes watched him hungrily as if searching for something. Then slowly she knelt down and scooped up is arrows and quiver.

"Uh… thanks." Speedy said taking the bundle from her. He studied the strap for a moment and added a note to his mental list to make it from stronger material next time.

Then a pair of lips was touching his. Speedy jumped, the arrows clattering at his feet. Cheshire pulled away instantly. She backed up as if surprised then ran away through the woods.

Speedy stood there for a moment then tore after her "Cheshire!" he yelled "Wait!" he rounded a bend and nearly collided with the girl. He grabbed her hand ignoring the knives.

"Release me!" she cried angrily trying to tear her hand away. The steel slashed through Speedy's gloves and tore at his skin. Crimson blood dripped onto the ground.

"Cheshire, stop." the archer begged oblivious to his wounds "I just want to talk to you. What did you do that for?"

The assassin turned away "I do not know!" she turned and tears welled up in her dark eyes "Please forgive me."

Speedy frowned in confusion "For what? I'm not mad at you!"

"No, forgive me for this."

Cheshire spun quickly. Her thick braids slammed into Speedy's head. He groaned slightly and slumped to the ground. Cheshire sighed slightly then picked up the unconscious young man and began making her way back to the clearing she had just ran from. She picked up her cat mask and stared at its grinning face then at Speedy.

A tear fell to the ground as she slipped it back in place. The she opened her communicator.

"Speedy has been detained and captured." she reported softly.

There was a brief moment of static "Good. Bring him in." Madame Rouge ordered.

Cheshire nodded and closed her communicator. Then she knelt beside the fallen archer. She picked up his mask from where she'd dropped it and replaced it over his blue eyes.

Then with a final kiss on his lips, Cheshire picked him up and left the woods.

------------------------------------------------------

I did this oneshot as a request from an anonymus(sp?) reveiwer. It was rather fun. I don't really know anything about Cheshire and Speedy except that in the comics they have a kid together.

Send more ideas!

_Raven's Shadow of Light_


	30. Emotion Commotion

Emotion Commotion

_(AU fic) Raven is the optimistic happy go lucky jokester of the team and Beast Boy is the moody Goth animal changeling._

_Oh boy here we go again._

* * *

"BB!" The cry echoed throughout the whole Tower and finally reached the elf-like ears of an emerald changeling who was sitting at the dinner table sipping tea.

"Beast Boy!" the voice sang once more. Raven jogged through the common room doors. Today she wore hip huggers jeans and a silver tube top revealing the silver raven tattoo on her shoulder. The ever-present smile spread wider over her face as she held up several shopping bags. "We're back from the mall!" she exclaimed.

Beast Boy sipped his tea and raised one green brow. "I can see that Raven." The changeling's left ear twitched as it always did when he was irritated. The silver hoop on the end jiggled.

"I got you a present!" Raven said ignoring his sarcasm. She set down her bags and began digging through them. "Just give me a minute." she said.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and got to his feet preparing to head to his room, when the alarm started blaring and red lights started flashing.

"It's Adonis again," Robin reported bringing up reports on the computers. He turned around, "Titans—Go!"

Beast Boy morphed himself into a bird and soared through the air while Raven created a disk for Cyborg to stand on. Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and they were on their way.

The trail was easy to follow. Several buildings were smashed and huge footsteps were embedded in the concrete. Soon enough they caught up with Adonis who was raiding an electronics store.

"Drop it!" Beast Boy ordered resuming his human shape and dropping a few feet to the ground. He landed in a crouched position with one lip raised, exposing his sharp fangs.

Adonis laughed, "Why don't you try and make me, little man?" he taunted chucking a computer monitor at the shape-shifter.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black mist encased the machinery and lowered it harmlessly to the ground. Raven flew at the teen, her hands and eyes glowing brightly. She shot blasts of energy at Adonis and was soon joined by Starfire who peppered him with her starbolts. Then they both gave a cry as a lamp post hit them and sent them spinning.

"Hey big guy," Cyborg yelled running towards Raven who had recovered in midair, "Let's see you handle the Launch."

Raven used her powers and slung Cyborg up ten feet into the air. Adonis stared at the rapidly approaching android stupidly. Cyborg's metal feet connected with his chest and sent him flying back towards Robin who used his bo-staff like a bat and struck the flying villain so hard his flight continued until Beast Boy caught him in the form of a gorilla.

"Booya, in your face Adonis!" Cyborg yelled striking a victory pose next to Raven who was grinning madly.

"And he's outta here!" she said giving her metal friend a high five. She glanced over at Robin who was collapsing his bo-staff "Nice hit." she complimented.

Robin couldn't help but give a grin. "Thanks Rae." He turned his attention to Beast Boy who was still holding the unconscious Adonis. "Me and Star will take him."

The changeling nodded and took flight with Raven and Cyborg hurrying after him.

* * *

"You wanna' pass me but you can't pass me… hey you passed me!" Cyborg exclaimed as he and Raven sat on the sofa playing video games.

The half-demon crossed the finish line but didn't do her usual victory dance; instead she stared at the controller with a frown. Cyborg looked over at her in surprise. "What up dudette?

"Nothing really…" Raven sighed and tossed the joystick aside. "I guess it's Beast Boy. No matter how hard I try he always just ignores me. What am I doing wrong?"

Cyborg rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think it's you kid. Beast Boy is…complicated to say the least." He patted the smaller Titan's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Round two?"

"Nah, I'm going up to the roof to meditate for a little bit."

Beast Boy flew at the punching bag with a cry. His fist met the cloth sack with a satisfying smack. He backed up and followed up with a roundhouse kick.

"Hey BB." a soft voice whispered from the doorway. Raven walked in with her hands behind her back. "What're you doing?" she asked rocking back and forth on her heels as she watched the green Titan attacked the bag with a scowl on his face.

"Training." Beast Boy grunted.

"Oh…um I was wondering…if you're not busy…would you like to come to the mall with me? I got a gift certificate for any bookstore. Wanna' pick something out?"

Beast Boy paused in his routine for a moment. "I am busy Raven. I'm training." He returned to the bag. "And don't call me BB."

Raven walked out of the room with her head hanging.

* * *

Beast Boy sat cross-legged on the floor of the common room. His nose was buried in a book and he was enjoying the rare quiet.

"Um… Beast Boy?" Raven said walking over to him. She clutched a small paper bag to her chest "Since you didn't want to go pick out a book, I went ahead and got one for you."

The changeling glanced up at her, marked his place then took the offered package. Without a word he pulled out the volume of its bag. He frowned slightly. "I already have this book Raven."

The girl's smile immediately fell and she lowered her eyes "Oh," she took the book as he offered it back, "then I'll just read it I guess." With that she retreated out of the room.

Beast By watched her go then returned to his book with a slight shake of his head. '_Women'_ he thought rolling his green eyes.

"Did you have to do that to her man?" Cyborg asked from the sofa.

"Do what?" Beast Boy asked looking up. His ear twitched.

Cyborg was scowling at him. It was a very odd expression on the normally smiling face. "She paid for that book with her own money. She was just trying to be nice."

The changeling shrugged his shoulders. "She can always return it." he said dismissively as he continued to read his novel.

"What is your problem?" Cyborg nearly shouted causing Beast Boy to start. "All Raven ever does is be as nice as she can and you just blow her off."

The green eyes blinked for a few moments. "It's nothing that Raven does. You've all seen the Beast. I don't want anyone getting hurt again." the monotone replied.

"You don't have to be so mean to her all the time! She just wants to be your friend! Why can't you just let her?" the metal Titan stormed out of the room probably to go comfort Raven.

Beast Boy shrugged and tried to return to his book but Cyborg's words pounded through his skull. With an irritated jerk of his left ear the shape-shifter rose to his feet. He was wearing his customary outfit of black jeans and a dark purple, spandex shirt. Silver gloves with the finger cut off covered the green palms. A spiked collar wound around his throat.

Slowly the combat boots made their way down the numerous hallways of Titan's Tower. Finally they reached the door marked RAVEN.

Beast Boy raised a gloved fist and knocked on the door softly. "Raven?" That was strange, no answer. He pressed his ear to the door and was surprised to hear soft sniffling sounds from the other side. He pulled away in disbelief. Raven didn't cry. She was always happy and full of energy. He knocked again, harder this time.

"I told you to leave me alone Cyborg!" The door was flung open by a red eyed Raven. The purple orbs widened when she saw her visitor was Beast Boy. "What do you want?"

"I…" Beast Boy paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "I wanted to apologize Raven. I…" he swallowed "I didn't mean to brush you off like that."

The sorceress leaned on her doorframe pressing her cheek to the cold metal. "Beast Boy, I know you're scared of the Beast but…maybe I can help."

A snort passed through the changeling's nose. "How could you help? You don't know what it's like…to feel that monster inside you all the time."

"Um hello? I _am_ the daughter of an inter-dimensional demon lord. The only reason I was even created was to be a portal for Trigon. Trust me, we have much more in common than you think."

Beast Boy paused and turned this over in his mind. The shorter Titan was right. He cocked his head slightly. "Alright, so how can you help?"

"Follow me!" Raven exclaimed grabbing his hand and pulling him after her into her room. She shut the door then made her way over to a tall bookcase filled with random trinkets and mementoes from her time as a Titan. Strewn here and there were pictures of the team. The bottom row was filled with thick, leather bound books.

Raven knelt and patted the carpet beside her inviting Beast Boy to join her. The changeling sat down next to her and stared at the books. Most of them had no titles on the spines but Raven skimmed her fingers over the bindings as if she knew which one she was looking for. To Beast Boy they all looked exactly the same.

"Where did you get all of these?" He reached out to touch a book. A gentle jolt traveled up his arm and he drew away. "They smell old." He wrinkled his nose at the dusty sent.

"My mother and Azar gave them to me before I left Azarath." Raven replied blowing dusk off a book, being careful to aim it away from Beast Boy.

"Azar was your teacher wasn't she? The head monk?"

"More or less."

Beast Boy stood and followed her over to the bed. He paused and took a glance around. He'd never been in Raven's room before. He'd never entered any of the Titan's rooms. He respected their privacy. The walls were blue and her blankets and pillows were a light silver color. The carpet was black with a crooked silver road leading from the door to the bed.

"Sit," Raven said as she floated a few inches above the sheets, flipping through the pages. "Azar gave me this when I was very young. It has some very good control exercises you can do."

Beast Boy sat on the bed and looked over the purple haired girl's shoulder. His nose twitched as he inhaled the scents of lavender shampoo, lilac soap, and the incense sticks Raven used for various spells. A soft growl rose in his throat but he shoved it away forcing himself to focus on the book.

Raven turned her head to look at him. Her indigo eyes studied him carefully. "I can feel that you're trying to push it away Beast Boy. Don't, it'll only make it worse."

"I can't let it out!" Beast Boy said hotly. "Are you nuts?" he demanded glaring at the girl. He had half-rose off the bed and his top lip was raised exposing his fangs.

"That's not what I meant," Raven retorted. "I meant stop trying to bury your emotions. That all has to come out sooner or later. You can't just shove your anger away."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Beast Boy demanded. He stood and walked over to the window. He rested his forehead against the glass staring at the bay water.

"Get mad." Raven replied simply.

"Excuse me?"

Raven shut the book and handed it to him. "Don't bury it. If you're mad, let it out. But control it, don't let it control you."

Beast Boy looked at her then gently took the book from her fingers. Then he set it on the windowsill, never taking his eyes from Raven's. He bent down and pressed his lips around her ruby red chakra. The gem was cold but her skin around it was warm. He pressed back the urge to go further and stepped back. "Thanks Raven."

Raven was staring up at him. She closed the distance he had put between them and placed her hand over his heart. "You're not alone Beast Boy. Don't ever forget that." Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the shape-shifter full on the lips.

* * *

Okay sorry I haven't updated. My Parents won't let me on here so i'm kinda doing this incognito(sp?) Don't know when I'll be back. I have't forgotten you guys!

_Raven's Shadow of Light_


End file.
